Kazanaha Grand
by Lagar
Summary: ¿Estadía de placer o trabajo? Para Natsuki Kuga el futuro debe ser presente con tintes de pasado.
1. Chapter 1

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

Kazahana Grand

I

_Me veo en la penosa necesidad de informarte que el hotel no está funcionando como debería, tenemos algunos problemas en la administración pero más que nada en el personal. Al parecer las herramientas de calidad y las de seguridad no están rindiendo sus mejores frutos. Hemos comenzando con planes para una restructuración, sobrevivimos de grupos internacionales gracias al enorme trabajo que ventas está realizando, la situación es crítica y lo que me temía ya está aquí, sucedió sin que me diera cuenta; fraude, cometieron fraude. Necesito que vengas y que revises algunos documentos. Afortunadamente mi asistente ha logrado descubrir algunas cosas antes del siguiente desfalco monetario, que para los dueños no es nada pero de seguir como el último par de meses, el hotel puede perder credibilidad y categoría. Es eso o algo serio más allá de mi vista está sucediendo, allá donde tú tienes amplio conocimiento, en donde sospecho ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Por favor, necesitamos hablar, con honestidad._

_Espero tu respuesta o tu llegada; tendré tu suite, siempre lista._

_Atte. Suzushiro Haruka. _

_Gerente general._

Estas pequeñas palabras me costaron tanto escribirlas, no sabía si enviarlas como gerente o como amiga, o como lo que sea que soy para ella. Personal del hotel, tanto operativos como administrativos, al parecer se unieron para desviar dinero a cuentas personales, las cantidades no son muy grandes lo que sí, es que se ha descuidado la atención al huésped además hoy por hoy tenemos la acreditación a un par de meses, la inauguración del nuevo restaurante y la venida de los dueños del hotel. Sólo una persona puede ayudarnos, Kuga Natsuki.

**000**

"_Buenas noches Takeda, sí, soy Kuga. Sí, sí, estoy en Japón, necesito que te acerques al pórtico, muevas a tu chico o chica de seguridad, porque estoy a punto de llegar y nadie mas que tú puede enterarse. Hazme una llave, te veo en 5 minutos"._

Hace 2 días, recibí un pequeño mensaje de Haruka, la gerente del Kazahana Grand en Japón. Mismo al que presto mis servicios desde antes de su apertura. Me acerco a la entrada y es ésta mi parte favorita del hotel; un simple portón, una entrada con troncos de madera, da paso al magno y enigmático resort, a lado los kanji de los apellidos a quien sirvo, los Kazahana, mejor dicho, a la señorita Kazahana. Sólo he venido una vez, casi antes de la apertura, cuando estábamos todavía recibiendo a los integrantes. Yo no formo parte de la nómina, de ninguna, trabajo como consultora personal de la dueña, Mashiro Kazahana, a quien le debo mi vida entera y por la que daría la mía sin dudar.

Los árboles que adornan la larga entrada a la primera recepción, crean un ambiente de mucha privacidad, con ese motivo se dejaron ahí estas enormes y bellas coníferas, es aquí, en esta primera parte del hotel, alejado del bullicio y las maravillas para los vacacionistas, en donde amablemente Mashiro dejó una suite a mi disposición desde aquella primera y única vez que vine; dejé en ella un par de cosas y me hicieron el favor de modificarle otras cuantas, la mía y la de Mashiro son una **conecting suite**. Al llegar, Takeda san me dio la bienvenida y me pidió quedarme a mitad del camino dando tiempo al joven de seguridad de tomar nuevamente su puesto. Tuvimos que evitar a todo personal, eso significaba entrar al hotel por los pasillos subterráneos de colaboradores y ahí ya más cerca de las suites, tomar un elevador que me dejara lo más próxima a la mía. Takeda es el gerente nocturno un muy fiel colaborador; aunque no somos amigos me agrada bastante. Constantemente él responde con mucha honestidad mis incesantes correos. El último de ellos que le envié, estaba lleno de instrucciones para que me diera pase directo sin que nadie supiera, ni siquiera la misma gerente general, ya me imagino la sorpresa para todo el montón de zánganos que sobran en la nómina cuando sepan que ha venido alguien que desea con todas sus ganas cortarles la cabeza (muchos sí lo piensan) pero desde mañana las cosas cambian, desde mañana gente se larga para nunca pisar estos suelos más.

"_Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho y te pido por favor que no le comentes nada de mi llegada a seguridad, mucho menos a Suzushiro, mañana quiero darle una sorpresa"_

"_Y la que se llevará Kuga sama. Pero oiga, mi puesto estará en peligro si no le explica cómo se dieron las cosas, recuerde que tengo que enviar todas las mañanas antes de retirarme un reporte"_

"_Perdón Takeda, deberé pedirte otro favor, bueno es más bien tu elección; te pensaba pedir que te quedaras hasta las 08:00 am, tengo entendido que Suzushiro llega a esa hora, así le podemos explicar ambos o si tú confías en mi, puedes retirarte normalmente a las 07:00 am y yo le explico todo, cualquier decisión que tomes está bien"._

"_Tomaría la de quedarme a las 8 pero mañana la jefa llega un poco más tarde, sólo Yukino llega a las 9 y creo que Suzushiro como a medio día, es más probable que encuentre a la hora que usted decida despertar a cualquier jefe de área ya en sus labores"._

"_Vaya, eso cambia totalmente mis planes"_

"_Disculpe, perdón que sea así de directo pero por favor dígame, ¿pasa algo malo?"_

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Es que usted nunca viene y mucho menos así de repente"_

"_Visita de rutina, no te preocupes Takeda"_

"_Pero yo estoy a salvo, ¿no es así?, Kuga sama si van a despedirme dígamelo con anticipación, tengo 3 bocas que alimenta, por favor"_ – Por eso evité que todos se enteraran que venía, por pánico, porque me tienen en una muy mala concepción, porque dicen soy de hielo -

"_Ya chilletas, nadie dijo que vayamos a despedir gente, además por qué te alarmas tanto, si vine así, es para inspeccionar todo mejor, sin necesidad de arreglos anticipados que oculten cualquier falla"_

"_¿Me dijo chilletas?"_

"_Sí, y espero que dejes de decirme Kuga Sama, dime Kuga, o Natsuki, como sea, podrás darte cuenta que yo he comenzado a tutearte"_

"_Está bien. Pero Kuga, quizá no sea tan secreto lo de tu visita, creo que Suzushiro, le debe haber pedido a alguien que limpiara su suite"_

"_No lo creo, me imagino que ella misma lo ha de haber hecho" _ - Qué cómica se ha de haber visto ella limpiando, la muy tarada nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, de todas maneras siempre se deben encontrar limpias y desinfectadas al máximo. – "_Gracias por acercarme a mi suite, por favor, sigue con tus recorridos y espero tu reporte por la mañana"_

"_Por supuesto Kuga, que descanse"_

"_Gracias, buen turno" _

De frente a la suite, me detengo y recuerdo muchas cosas, todas pasan tan veloz, la mayoría de ellas aún duelen. Veo que amablemente Haruka sí la ha limpiado. Antes de darme un baño, le informo a Mashiro que he llegado con bien y escucho de su dulce voz que me extraña, a penas unas horas separadas y yo siento lo mismo, quizá más. En la mesita de noche, a lado de la cama, después de un baño frío, dejo mis lentes, una jarra con agua y mi estuche lleno de pastillas. Mañana será un largo día, en donde los traidores que han hecho que regrese antes de lo esperado avisarán rápidamente a sus colegas; sé que detrás de todo o al menos participando está Nagi, hermano de Mashiro, el muy inepto nunca ha sabido cómo manejar responsabilidades y se ha de querer deshacer de este lugar, al que nada contenta vengo a encontrarme, con quien una vez hirió mi corazón.

**N/A:** _Hola a todos, sé que es corto el capítulo y el segundo igualmente lo será, ya que serán preámbulo de algo espero les agrade, saludos y muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, todos son bien recibidos._

_**Las conecting suites**__ son 2 suites que tienen en alguna pared que comparten, una puerta que da acceso a la suite continua, la puerta se puede bloquear si así es requerida. _

_Gracias por leer y en serio, sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos._

_Aunque no me lo creas berrinchuda, dedicada para ti._


	2. Kazahana Grand

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Kazahana Grand

II

Muchas personas piensan, que quienes trabajamos en la hotelería somos afortunados, que podemos disfrutar de hermosos lugares, que comemos en cualquier restaurante, que conocemos gente bella y amable, y saben qué, todo eso es mentira. Esos lugares paradisiacos se convierten en una cárcel, esas personas te tratan como basura, a veces ni comes, y no es que me esté quejando, mas bien, sólo relato la verdad de quienes trabajan en hoteles, aplica también para cruceros, eso en verdad es peor. Aunque la paga siempre es buena, y varios beneficios, el trabajo en hotelería sí es asfixiante, es raro cuando trabajas menos de 8 horas; estás obligado a tratar a todos ridículamente bien, los fines de semana son cuando más trabajo se tiene, no cuentas con un horario fijo y lo peor, mientras todos vacacionan, uno se parte el lomo para poder al menos llegar a dormir a casa. Como sea, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, las quejas sólo duran unos cuantos meses o años, porque después de trabajar en un hotel, de los atascones de huéspedes enfurecidos, de las horas y horas de arduo trabajo todo eso y más es necesario para llenar el día.

De este hotel, no conozco a mucho del personal, aunque suene tonto, a algunos por nombres; y es el grupo de ventas quienes más me interesan en este momento, ellos y su gerente, Fujino Shizuru de quien la gente no deja de hablar maravillas con sus impresionantes ideas para atraer huéspedes, la verdad no es mas que una tipa mimada, de una de las familias más adineradas de no sé donde, una insolente sin escrúpulos que ha logrado enmarañas la cabeza de Suzushiro con sus pintorescas ofertas, ni la conozco en persona y así de bien ya me cae. A eso vine, a ver qué sucede con este lugar, desafortunadamente el que menos visito de entre todas las propiedades en las que laboro, sin embargo muy bien custodiado por Haruka, hasta hace algunos meses pues.

Mientras camino, también los identifico aquí, los tres olores que todo lugar hotelero debe tener, los tres más rápidos de identificar; bronceador, café y cloro, ese de la alberca. La parte en que mi suite se encuentra, es una área aislada a todas las habitaciones, un pequeño cúmulo de 5 suites alejadas de las otras, de las albercas, de los las áreas de consumo, pero con muy buena vista a los jardines; se construyeron aquí por y para la comodidad de su dueña, bajo la sombra de grandes árboles y lagos artificiales para que la hermosa Mashiro pudiera apreciarlos, todo céntrico y disponible para que su débil cuerpo pudiera resistir acercarse; todo, y todo para nada.

A las 8:45 ya deberían haber llegado todos los colaboradores del turno matutino y me acerqué a uno de los teléfonos para huéspedes a marcar a algunas oficinas, nadie me ha contestado, si alguien llega después de las 9, juro que la única afectada será Haruka**,** nadie más tiene la culpa de esto que ella. Sólo y como siempre al filo del cañón se encuentran los operativos, quienes al verme con ropas casuales piensan que soy un huésped, sin embargo una de las jovencitas de la recepción ha visto que estaba en el área de aquellas suites privadas y les informa a todos discretamente con su radio, ocultando bajo su mano el pequeño micrófono a la altura de su buen busto, que soy alguien de la familia Kazahana.

"_Buenos días jovencita, ¿ha llegado ya la señorita Suzushiro?"_

"_La señorita aún no se encuentra en la propiedad, ¿gusta que le comunique con su asistente?" _- Hasta ahora todo marcha bien, como verán, los trabajadores tiene casi prohibido decir la palabra _**no**_ y siempre deben ofrecer otra opción en caso de ser necesario -

"_No se preocupe, yo iré directamente con ella"_

"_Ah, perdón, debo informarle quien le busca"_

"_No te preocupes, no es necesario y entiendo que te preguntas quién soy; toma mi llave, espero que con eso sea suficiente para que me permitan entrar al área del staff"_

"_A- Adelante, señorita" _ - Obviamente ha dudado en dejarme pasar -

"_Y por favor, no informes a nadie con tu radio nuevamente, te prometo que nadie te llamará la atención si no lo haces, sin embargo, si mencionas algo sobre la llegada de un __**uso casa**__ en la propiedad, me veré forzada a tomar acciones contra ti, espero me disculpes y entiendas que estas acciones fueron aprobadas por la gerencia, si gustas llama al celular de tu jefa"_

"_Tan temprano y ya rondando por los pasillos" _ - Takeda inmiscuido al rescate -

"_Buenos días a todos, la señorita aquí presente, tiene autorización para todas las áreas y decisiones de ahora en adelante, cabe mencionar que es la jefa de nuestra gerente general por favor, cumplan cualquiera de sus indicaciones"_

"_Con gusto, Takeda san" _ - Todos respondieron con voz robótica al mandato de éste -

"_Era tan innecesario que dijeras todo eso, bastaba con hacerte a un lado y dejarme pasar, o que más tarde Suzushiro les enviara un informe a todos"_

"_Créeme, las personas de seguridad se hubieran alebrestado"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?, son las 9 de la mañana, te dije que yo podía encargarme, ya retírate a descansar, o usa una de las suites para que duermas"_

"_No puedo, mi mujer me mataría si eso llegara a pasar, debo regresar, sin embargo quería preguntarte si tenías alguna duda con el último informe"_

"_No, todo está bien, muchas gracias"_

"_Ah, por cierto, estas son las llaves que necesitarás, las claves y contraseñas, también tengo en la oficina un auto listo por si gustas utilizarlo"_

"_No será necesario, en verdad, por la noche nos vemos y te comento lo que sucede el día de hoy, de ahora en adelante, necesitaré que seas mis ojos más que nunca"_

"_Por supuesto, por favor, explícale a Suzushiro sama"_

"_Lo haré, y si no, pues ya te avisaré cuando pasas por tu finiquito"_

"_¡QUÉEE!"_

"_Es una broma, lo siento"_

"_Te recuerdo que tengo varias bocas para alimentar"_

"_Anda a descansar, nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego"._

Había recorrido gran parte de la propiedad y no me sentía muy bien, aunque mi salud ha mejorado, no estoy recuperada totalmente, los mareos son leves pero no debo quejarme, hace algunas semanas hubiera sido imposible siquiera caminar. Cuando se está enfermo, de gravedad, y se recupera la salud; muchas cosas cambian, muchas, para bien, otras para mal, quizá algunas otras no las podamos volver a hacer; y para mí, poder caminar y recibir el sol mientras lo hago, no tiene precio. Es absurdo, y molesto quizá para algunos pero sentir los rayos del sol en la piel, dejar de sentir frío, dolor, llenarse de fuerza y confianza, me trae una sonrisa inmediata, recordando la cama de aquella clínica, los días interminables, su sangre, las inyecciones, todo su dolor, y todo lo sentiría nuevamente, si me lo pidiera, si se necesita, ahí estaré.

Total, con todo este parloteo y el caminar, ni cuenta me he dado, son casi las 09:30. La única persona en la oficina de gerencia es una jovencita de cabellos cortos y lentes, con una sonrisa tímida me recibe y se levanta de su asiento para saludarme.

"_Buenos día Kuga sama"_

"_Buenos días, ¿ha llegado ya Suzushiro san?_

"_No debe de tardar, hace unos momentos dijo que ya venía en camino, imagino que debe estar arribando a la propiedad en un par de minutos"_

"_¿Le molesta si espero aquí con usted?"_ – Me vio con expresión de sorpresa, y se acercó un poco a mí -.

"_Adelante por favor, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?"_

"_No muchas gracias, no se preocupe, siga con lo que hacía anteriormente"_

"_Ah, sí, si no le molesta lo haré" _– Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y me senté en frente de ella. La joven escribía veloz y contestó un par de llamadas, en lo que yo la miraba y miraba el lugar, pulcro, con buen gusto, honestamente nada cálido, muy propio de la gerente-. "_Me retiro a la sala de juntas, por favor, le informa a Suzushiro, si no es mucha molestia"_

"_Con gusto" _

No sé cómo va a reaccionar al verme en sus territorios pero mejor será llevar las cosas en calma y más si la necesito tanto en estos momentos. Escucho que ha llegado y su voz es igual de molestona, tal y como la recuerdo, sus tacones se acercan, esa mujer pisa tan fuerte, mujer de pasos determinados.

"_Natsuki" _– Abrió la puerta lentamente y me buscó, yo estaba del lado derecho extremo, a lado de una enorme maseta con un árbol pequeño, oliendo la fresca fragancia que emanaba y sentada en una silla bastante incómoda pero era la única, no me podía sentar en el suelo, ¿o sí?-

"_Hola"_

"_-"_

"_Perdón por no haber esperado a fuera pero estaba mi presencia incomodando a tu asistente, creo que se sentía insegura ahí, qué tanto le has contado a las personas de mi, todos tienen la misma reacción"_

"_-"_

"_Aunque no entiendo por qué tú también has decidido comportarte como todos ellos"_

"_No, es sólo que me alegra que vinieras" _– Bajó la cabeza pues se encontraba mirando a mi rostro para después mirar abajo, al lado izquierdo, como buscando algo en sus finas zapatillas, son pocas las veces que la he visto mirar abajo, es un fenómeno creo, extra natural, y segura estoy no es por mi presencia, si no por los aparentes errores en la administración del lugar, a su mandato; se comporta como chiquilla que hizo algo mal y no es que lo haya hecho, el asunto es que Haruka es un par de años mayor que yo, si han estado en una situación en donde alguien disque mayor lleno de sabiduría y conocimientos la riega hay dos opciones, o te ríes y le dices te lo dije, y te sigues burlando o te quedas callada, callada y sus muchas variantes, una de ellas, la que elegí, callada e incómoda -.

"_Tú decide cuando empezamos y en dónde"_

"_Puede ser ahora, antes de que comience todo el ajetreo del día"_

"_Ajetreo que espero tu asistente pueda manejar a solas, dile que se vaya por un uniforme de gerencia y que se dedique a hacer recorridos, te necesito los próximos días a mi lado, dentro de las oficinas"_

"_Sabes que es necesario que supervise las áreas, no puedo"_

"_Ya lo sé, pero será mejor que lo hagas después del medio día, así las personas no sabrán y obviamente ya se saben tu rutina, de esta manera podemos observar qué está pasando directamente allá"_

"_Entonces no es necesario que Yukino salga, la necesitamos para que no nos interrumpan aquí"_

"_Como gustes entonces, ¿es aquí donde podemos hablar en privado?"_

"_Quisiera que pasáramos a la sala contigua, es una que aún no se estrena, se hizo para los Kazahana y para ti" _– Cuando mencionó el apellido que le paga las cuentas, arrugó el entrecejo –

"_Es sólo para ellos, por qué no nos podemos quedar aquí, no veo nada de malo"_

"_Ella me dijo que entráramos allá, que la utilizaras"_

"_¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?"_

"_Hoy temprano"_

"_Entonces, vamos"_ – Esa orden es directa y por algo así se ha decidido -

"_Traeré algunos documentos y te alcanzo, ya debe estar abierto"_

"_No hay cámaras de seguridad allá, ¿verdad?" _–Estaba casi segura de su respuesta pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos –

"_No" _– Dijo la mujer que aún no puedo perdonar, la que con sus largas uñas arañó mi corazón, derramando la poca sangre que le quedaba, misma sangre que escribió nuestra historia -.

**N/A:**_ Gracias por las lecturas, aquí acaba el parloteo para asentarse en el contexto, osea en un hotel y esas cosas __ ¡Ahí viene Fujino y trae problemas! saludos y espero sus comentarios._

**Uso casa: **_La designación que se le da a un huésped o habitación dueño del hotel, sólo dueños, no accionistas ni VIP, en este caso Natsuki tiene de dueña mucho, ya verán._


	3. Kazahana Grand III

Kazahana Grand

III

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Varias horas pasamos en ese lugar privado , no sé cuantas porque salí mareada de ahí, sólo sé que tuvimos un pequeño receso en donde me desaparecí una hora para tomar un baño rápido, algo de comer y mis medicinas, decliné la oferta amable de Haruka para comer juntas en algún restaurante en la propiedad; sin embargo sí la acompañé fuera de la oficina y se ofreció a llevarme a mi suite, por la mañana me pude ir caminando hasta ese lado del hotel pero ahora ya no puedo, por lo que tuve que aceptar la insistencia de la señorita. No es que no quiera estar cerca de ella, nunca me ha molestado pero ahora es tan diferente, todo, su trato, su mirar, inclusive su personalidad.

Al salir del privado, unas personas esperaban a Haruka, en la misma sala que yo había estado sentada, se hacían señas y hablaban bajo, mientras yo tomaba un poco de agua, no sé muy bien qué les dijo la gerente y se desaparecieron, tenían puestos uniformes y me hubiese gustado saludarles, de una vez ir viendo quienes eran, y ponerles caras a los nombres que tan atorados traigo. _"Yukino, estaré en la otra parte del hotel, regreso en 1 hora, no estoy para nadie" _– comentó muy molesta la jefa-.

"_Permíteme llevarte" _– Me abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar a lado mío, las pocas personas que se encontraban cerca huyeron del lugar o se detenían para mostrarle sus respetos a la rubia, y ella ni siquiera los miró -.

"_Me voy sola, caminando"_

"_No con este sol, te puedes sentir mal ¿y si algo te pasa?"_

"_Si algo me pasa puedo cuidar de mi, tengo conmigo todo lo necesario, nada pasará"_

"_Natsuki, no puedes caminar esa extensión tan larga"_

"_Sí, sí puedo, me gustaría que no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios"_

"_Quiere decir que estás mejor, ¿verdad?"_

"_Quiere decir que no tengo ningún problema en caminar"_

"_Entonces, camino contigo"_

"_Con esos zapatos, lo dudo"_

"_No seas testaruda y déjame llevarte, de todas maneras voy para allá"_

"_Si lo dices de esa manera adelante". _- Con su actitud misteriosa estuvo mi acompañante, hasta el día de hoy, por la mañana, en la dichosa junta que Haruka había arreglado con los "importantes" del hotel. La ventaja de quedarme aquí es que puedo llegar más temprano que todos y verificar que todo esté listo, ni un minuto después de las 9 les daré y siendo las 7:00 am, me doy una vuelta por los centros de convenciones; veo a una mujer joven de cabello castaño muy cerca de otra, se comportan de manera más que amistosa. Venía subiendo yo desde las escaleras y fue antes de doblar a la esquina que escuché sus voces por lo que no dejé que me vieran, además obviamente no iba a interrumpir en lo que creo estaba pasando o estaba a punto de pasar, sin querer y es en serio, sin querer escuché su conversación, no sé por qué, creo que me acordé de algunas cosas del pasado:

"_Eso quiere decir que sí"_

"_Sabes que sí pero aquí no, no tarda en llegar alguien"_

"_Si alguien llega nos daremos cuenta por el sonido del elevador pero si tanto miedo tienes, vamos a dentro del salón, ya no hay marcha atrás cielo"_

¡Y en verdad que no la había! la mujer esta, se encontraba tocándole las piernas a la otra joven y sus ropas se veían algo desaliñadas, no soy voyerista así que me alejé como pude y antes de hacerlo se escuchó el sonido del elevador y brinqué mirando hacia atrás, espero que al menos les haya dado un poco de tiempo para arreglarse; saliendo del ascensor se encontraba Haruka, quien se veía enojada y muy hermosa.

"_Pasé a tu suite, debí imaginar que ya estabas por estos lados"_

"_Buenos días" _ - Le dije y le besé la mejilla, cosa que aparentemente le extrañó, me regresó el saludo de la misma manera-

"_Tú… ¿tienes alguna duda?, todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que llegue alguien, vamos a dentro" _– Le tomé del brazo para alejarla de la sesión no tan privada que se estaba dando muy cerca de nosotros -.

"_De hecho sí, me gustaría caminar un poco contigo antes de entrar"_

"_Estaremos mejor allá dentro"_

"_Pero yo quiero caminar" _– Mi tono infantil al parecer funcionó - .

"_Es raro que me pidas algo como eso, por lo que no me negaré"_

"_Vamos Suzushiro, hoy es un día muy importante, no me hagas cambiar de parecer"_

"_Está bien, ¿gustas ir a los jardines?"_

"_No, sólo por aquí, cerca" _– Comenzamos a caminar y lo más seguro es que las tipas aquellas ahora podían vernos desde el ángulo que nosotros estábamos, ya habíamos comenzado a caminar -.

"_Estás muy callada, ¿no querías hablar?"_

"_No"_

"_¡Qué!" _ - Se paró en seco y flexionó los brazos de arriba abajo, con los puños cerrados. _"No tenemos tiempo para caminatas no deben tardar en…"_

"_Silencio; es que, nos debíamos alejar de ahí"_

"_¿Por qué, qué sucede?" _ – Empezó a mover la cabeza en todas direcciones -

"_Sigue caminando y baja la voz, te voy a decir algo y quiero que disimules pero hazlo en verdad, no voltees atrás"_

"_Ok..."_

"_Ahí atrás había…"_ – Y la tonta intentó voltear – _"Te dije que disimularas, no veas nada" _Le tuve que voltear el rostro con la mano; por qué cuando alguien dice "disimula" o "no veas" se hace lo contrario, Haruka es una de esas personas.

"_Y quienes eran, les hubieras dicho algo"_

"_Por qué debería hacerlo, además no sé quiénes eran, sólo te conozco a ti, a tu asistente y a Takeda, eran dos mujeres y ya, cuando las vea nuevamente te digo para que las despidas si gustas"_

"_Por supuesto que lo haré, esto no es un burdel"_

"_No te hagas la inocente, hace un par de años alguien más pudo habernos despedido también" _ -Logré que se sonrojara y se parara de puntitas ante mi comentario.-

"_Aquello fue diferente, el lugar todavía se estaba construyendo, no había nadie alrededor y fue tu culpa todo"_

"_Relájate, sólo digo que no tienes que alarmarte ahora; creo que hemos hablado lo suficiente, vamos de regreso"_

Las personas que no conocía fueron llegando, Haruka comenzó a hablar con algunos de ellos y cuando las 9 eran le pedí cerrara las puertas, dentro ya se encontraba una de las involucradas en la escena de hace rato, una joven de cabellos verdiazules, de corte muy peculiar, bastante joven; me pregunto quién será y qué puesto una persona de tan corta edad pudo haber alcanzado, por lo general siempre son de edad madura o al menos más de 30 los de gerencias o jefes de área, ella se ve como de 22 cuando mucho. A la petición de tomar asiento por parte de la gerencia general todos aceptaron y cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, la castaña aquella hizo acto de aparición, las personas ya sentadas se levantaron para darle los buenos días, ni Haruka ni yo lo hicimos. Ella les respondió con una leve sonrisa y volteó a mirarnos rápidamente, nosotras nos encontrábamos a la cabeza de la gran mesa rectangular de cristal que adornaba el lúgubre salón de reuniones, alumbrado por un bello candelabro grande, vintage al igual que las alfombras y floreros del lugar.

La castaña rápidamente se sentó de lado derecho y así dábamos comienzo.

"_Bueno, no es mucho lo que yo tengo que decirles sin embargo la señorita que se encuentra aquí a mi lado,_ - Hizo un ademán delicado con su mano, a lo que todos me observaron con semblante tranquilo – _ "quisiera compartir un par de palabras con ustedes, les presento a Kuga Natsuki cabeza del corporativo y mano derecha de la señorita Kazahana Mashiro" _– Todos, abrieron en exceso los ojos, y entre ellos, la mirada que más me molestó fue la de la castaña; quien me veía con enojo con enojo y algo que no sé -.

"_Buenos días…"_

"_Buenos días" _– Me interrumpieron todos, eso o también querían ser amables –

"_A nombre de los señores Kazahana, quiero darles las gracias por el arduo trabajo que sabemos han estado haciendo cada uno de ustedes y su equipo. No tengo el placer de conocerlos y me gustaría tratar personalmente con cada uno de ustedes un par de asuntos y conocer su trabajo, ya que como sabrán ésta es la propiedad que menos es visitada por nosotros, gracias al esfuerzo de la señorita Suzushiro; mucho gusto en conocerlos finalmente" _ - Nadie se decidía a hablar, hasta que el carraspeo de garganta de su jefa los alertó, siendo la primera la más joven de la sala - .

"_Mucho gusto Kuga Sama, mi nombre es Tomoe Marguerite, jefe de concierge, a sus órdenes" _– Akane Higurashi, Tate algo, Yukariko no sé qué, Chie Harada, Arika Okuzaki y un par más que ni su nombre recuerdo, todos y al final, la famosa Shizuru Fujino, quien muy seca dijo su nombre y obligación en este hotel, de muy mala gana. Algunos puntos fueron discutidos y ya cuando iban a retirarse todos, le mencioné a Haruka lo siguiente:

"_Ahí tienes a tu par de próximas despedidas, la jefa de ventas y la encargada de concierge, por si te interesa cumplir con lo que hace rato exclamabas"_

"_¿Estás segura eran ellas dos?"_

"_Completamente"_

"_No lo puedo creer, perdona que hayas visto eso, te aseguro no tenía idea de que las personas utilizaban las áreas para ese tipo de cosas"_

"_No te preocupes, cada quién hace lo que quiere, y confío en ti plenamente para resolver esta peculiar situación"_

"_Por supuesto"_

"_Me retiro por el resto del día, a partir de mañana comenzaré a dar un par de visitas antes de la llegada de la señorita Searrs, comenzaré por las oficinas administrativas para terminar en ventas si te parece bien"_

"_Como gustes, ¿Natsuki podemos comer juntas?"_

"_No tengo hambre es muy temprano"_

"_Lo sé, me refiero por la tarde, podemos salir o pedir algo a tu suite si gustas"_

"_Oh, sí, te veo a las 14:30 y ordena lo que se te antoje, pide una llave, no necesitas tocar la puerta"_

"_¿Segura?"_

"_Segura, hasta pronto" _ - Probablemente sea un error pero mejor de una vez –

**000**

Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza; cómo pueden pasar este tipo de cosas, en el momento menos oportuno tener que lidiar con estas ridiculeces; nunca me ha interesado con quién se relacionan las personas y cómo lo hagan pero que esas "relaciones" sucedan en el trabajo y afecten el espacio laborar es otra cosa, después de todo, son esas ideas las que llevaron mi vida al demonio.

Siento que estoy a punto de perder lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado construir y todo por culpa de varios idiotas, ni siquiera por algún error mío pero ya verán, esto no se queda así. La llegada de Natsuki fue tan intempestiva pese a que yo le pedí que viniera, nunca pensé que lo haría tan rápido, de hecho pensé que ni querría verme, y que me mandaría al diablo, que sería como antes; ya ha madurado.

Lo de Fujino y Margarite deberá esperar un par de días pero no se me olvidará, estoy harta de los desliz de esa mujer, si no fuera porque nadie más que ella hace tan bien ese trabajo, ya estaría fuera de esta propiedad, yo con mis propias garras (que para eso sí son garras) ya la hubiera sacado; ella es insaciable, y eso no se puede negar, aunque creo ser yo y un par de otras personas de las saben de los problemas de Shizuru con las mujeres; desde la infancia somos amigas pero jamás le he mencionado que compartimos el mismo gusto hacia nuestro mismo sexo, ¿por qué no lo he hecho a pesar de ser de mis mejores amigas?, fácil, me utilizaría para sus sucias historias, de pared para cubrirle sus amoríos y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Lo que es raro, es que se esté comportando de esta manera, por lo general hace esas cosas a escondidas y nunca con personas que alguien más allegado a ella conozca, quizá lo de Margarite no es algo pasajero como tantas otras veces, quizá el miedo y la realidad ya la estén bajando de su nube, por los prontos sucesos venideros.

Y tenía que ser Natsuki quien la viera, a Fujino, de quien tantas maravillas le he hablado, ahora todo está arruinado. Yo sé que Natsuki se trae algo entre manos, sé que no sólo vino a verificar los pequeños problemas que hay en la propiedad, pues todos los hoteles los tienen, eso de que se de vueltas por todos lados y la manera en que lo hace es tan sospechoso en ella. Prefiero una Natsuki enojada a una Mashiro risueña (falsa) o a un Nagi que mande todo al carajo, todo incluyendo mi puesto.

La comida en su suite me puso muy nerviosa, no es para menos, estaba con quien una vez fue el amor de mi vida, por más ridículo que así suene, es verdad; juntas hicimos tantos planes, derrumbamos otros, y todo en el poco tiempo que estuvimos compartiendo, fue hasta ahora mi relación más intensa, sin embargo mi falta de confianza, y sus mentiras, sus incesantes maneras por ocultar la verdad, por no explicarme cosas que tuvo que haberme explicado lo destruyeron todo; quizá fui yo quien se desesperó y no esperó el tiempo necesario; a ella le costó tanto confiar en mí, como sea, ni siquiera ahora en mis cavilaciones encuentro quién fue más culpable, porque siempre hay alguien culpable.

Ya al final de mi tiempo con ella, las habladurías no cesaban, de su relación con los Kazahana, y no me importaba, hasta que las coincidencias se fueron acomodando, cuando todo lo que no me dijo le encontré una explicación, una muy barata por cierto, los espacios en blanco se llenaron de negro. Natsuki se portó muy amable mientras comíamos, es muy reservada y no quiso que lo hiciéramos en su suite, al final nos montaron una pequeña mesa en los jardines privados todo iba bien…

"_El día de mañana estaré fuera de la propiedad todo el día, nos veremos el lunes por aquí, si te parece bien, tómate el domingo como descanso, ya que nunca lo haces, y que alguien más se encargue de cualquier situación, así que informa a todos "_

"_Sí, y así comienzas con tus rondas"_

"_Ya no sé si hacerlo, no quisiera encontrarme con otras escena en los pasillo"_

"_Eso no sucederá nuevamente"_

"_No sabía que tenías el poder de controlar los deseos y pasiones de los demás"_

"_Me retiro entonces, te acompaño a tu suite"._

Y lentamente caminamos entre el adoquín obscuro que adornaba los caminos llenos de flores, el aire fresco mezclado con el perfume de ellas, no se comparaba al arome que desprendía el cuerpo de Natsuki, aún lo siento sobre mi, en mis dedos, en mis labios, tan dentro, cómo sentirme triste de que haya terminado, si fue tan bello, al menos pasó, al menos me di la oportunidad de sentir.

"_Haruka"_

"_¿Mm?"_

"_Espero la renuncia de Fujino en un par de días"_

**N/A: **Hola a todos; espero sea de tu agrado y así empiezo con lo "picosito", ¿alguna sugerencia? Por supuesto que las tomo en cuenta. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios en verdad. Saludos y échenme unas palabras ¿no?.


	4. Kazahana Grand IV

Kazahana Grand

IV

* * *

¿Qué puedes responder o hacer? Ni siquiera Shizuru que es una descarada podía darse el lujo de decir comentarios que la pudieran justificar.

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

No siempre se tiene la libertad para elegir lo que uno en verdad desea hacer por el resto de su vida; _no ha sido fácil pero puede ser peor_, eso me repito cada que las cosas van mal. Hace ya casi 1 año, acepté la oferta de una amiga, para trabajar en un prestigioso hotel, seguir en el negocio de la familia no me hacía sentir con retos, pese a que nuestra empresa y apellido me ha abierto muchas puertas; fue entonces, después de romper el yugo Fujino que comencé a laborar como gerente de ventas en el Kazahana Grand.

La negativa de mi padre fue insólita, una de las pocas veces que lo he visto comportarse de esa manera; él dijo que esa familia no era honesta, que su legado no era honorable y que había muchos temas dudosos; la muerte de los Kazahana el más extraño de ellos. Pero yo quería conocerlos, los secretos de esa familia, el secreto de su tan repentino éxito, la facilidad con la que sus negocios funcionaban, hace muchos años ellos eran una simple familia mitad oriental mitad europea, a quienes mi padre llegó a detestar. Nosotros nos dedicamos a comprar empresas y venderlas nuevamente, era obvio el recelo de mi padre hacia ellos. Nunca quisieron tener nada que ver con nosotros, con él.

Así que cuando comencé a buscar trabajo lo hice con cuidado, en secreto, como nadie debería hacerlo. Sé que le debo casi todo a mis padres pero sus negocios no son el mejor camino para emprender una vida tranquila, mi padre tiene muchos enemigos, y no se trata de cosas ilícitas, sino porque sus métodos no son siempre los más razonables, de los que no dejan tranquilos y llenos de satisfacción a ambas partes. Nunca se lo he comentado, y sé que él sabe perfectamente esa es la razón principal por la que no quiero formar parte de su empresa. Pero el turismo, las ventas, los grupos, esa es mi pasión; no lo dudé cuando Haruka me ofreció el puesto.

Haruka, una mujer rara, atormentada estoy segura por alguna persona, no por alguna situación. Una que jamás ha querido compartir. Somos amigas ya hace varios años y aun así, siento que no la conozco, en parte porque no habla mucho, se me da muy bien leer a las personas pero a ella no. Casi no habla pero en escuchar es excelente; es ella quizá la única persona que sabe mis problemas, mis verdaderos. Hablando de ella, desde la llegada de la niña guardián de Kazahana no hemos podido vernos, no es para más, nunca viene nadie a quién rendirles cuentas. Kuga Natsuki, la joven misteriosa. Según Nagi, ella no es de fiar, así lo dijo él con quien varias veces mi padre se ha reunido pues ahora sí logró un trato para comprar las propiedades que su padre tantas veces nos negó. Nada sabíamos de ella, hasta hace un par de años, cuando el apellido Kazahana sobresalió y todo gracias a ella, y a las pocas buenas decisiones de Mashiro Kazahana. Un par de reuniones mi padre ha sostenido con el joven heredero y existen problemas para obtener legalmente las propiedades, ya que pertenecen a Mashiro y no a Nagi. Eso es lo que hemos descubierto mi padre y yo, aunque Nagi siempre dice que no es ese el problema, sino la necedad de su hermana a vender.

Que yo sepa, su hermana no es poseedora de buena salud, por lo que se ve obligada a mantenerse en reposo la mayor parte de su vida; si me lo preguntan, sería bueno deshacerse de varias cosas que la obligan a gastar fuerzas y disfrutar de sus millones. No la conozco, ni en foto o pintura; Mashiro se alejó totalmente del mundo y desde donde sea que se encuentre ha mantenido sus negocios, de mala manera en un principio, debido a su estado, dicen quienes estuvieron cerca de ellos. Las cosas cambiaron como ya dije hace ya 5 años, cuando poco a poco se fueron construyendo más hoteles y cuando la gente maravillada comenzó a visitarlos, frecuentemente. Sin explicación alguna, sin fórmula matemática recuperaron el lugar que habían perdido, la cúspide es nuevamente de ellos. Pero ella aún no se deja ver, ahora envía a esa de la que no sé nada, de la que estoy a punto de descubrir algunas cosas, no por Nagi de quien me hubiera gustado escucharlas, pues él la conoce un poco; sino por Haruka, con quien al parecer se lleva de maravilla.

Tengo que fingir que todo va bien entre nosotras, entre mi amiga, a quien tengo la desfachatez de llamar así; sé que dentro de poco lo nuestro se desmoronará, por no contarle lo que mi padre está a punto de hacer, por obtener la propiedad de manos de aquel, del incorrecto. Y yo en medio de todo, con el apellido pero con la lealtad, poca que me queda a Haruka, pero no puedo decirle, aún no. Es tonto no pensar que quizá ella ya sepa y más estúpido es no decir nada, cada vez que lo intento, es como si ella esperara de mis labios lo que sólo piensa confirmar, quizá a eso vino Kuga, quizá pierda pronto mi trabajo, su incondicional amistad. Aquí voy, con taza de té en mano, con remordimiento a cada paso que doy.

**000**

Las horas no dejan de pasar, y cómo quisiera marcharme ya.

"_Buenos días Haruka san, ¿podemos hablar?"_ - Con su entonada voz y odioso acento, Fujino entró a mi oficina en un muy mal momento-.

"_No quiero ser grosera Fujino pero Yukino te debió haber mencionado que éste no es buen momento o ¿es acaso una emergencia?"_

"_No es ninguna emergencia, sólo quería cambiar unas palabras, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, mucho menos tomar té juntas, mira, he tenido que traer mi taza servida frente a ti, con la esperanza de tentarte"_ - Meneaba su taza cautelosa, la culpable de mi enojo, es quizá este un buen momento para restregarle en la cara su comportamiento que me está dando dolores de cabeza –.

"_Tienes razón, le informo a Yukino que me tomaré un pequeño descanso y en un momento estoy contigo"._

Con toda la calma, y frialdad de su ser, Natsuki me pidió la renuncia de Fujino, hace días; sé que está mal que trate de defender el comportamiento animal de Shizuru y también sé que se lo merece, que muchas otras personas hubieran interrumpido su acto para sacarlas de la propiedad bruscamente pero creo que si intento persuadir a Natsuki a con algunos datos y resultados de lo que Fujino ha hecho, quizá decida que puede quedarse con nosotros, es esto lo que he estado haciendo, encerrada todo el día, aunque presiento de nada servirá. Vaso con agua en mano, me siento en el confortable asiento frente a la gerente de ventas.

"_Y, ¿cómo va tu departamento?" _- Comenté mientras me daba valor -

"_Qué mal gusto, deberías preguntarme por mi vida privada no mi trabajo"_

"_Créeme Shizuru, estoy más enterada de tu vida privada de lo que quisiera"._

Shizuru; a pesar de que muchas personas la ven como un misterio, que varios y varias quisieran resolver, no tiene nada de interesante, es una mujer adulta, que actúa de manera inmadura en cuanto a su vida sentimental, responsable en el trabajo (poniendo de lado el caso Marguerite) influenciada totalmente por el criterio sucio de su padre, tiende a cambiar de opinión cuando se interesa en algún tema o persona, misma opinión errónea como he dicho, por los comentarios de sus familiares. Digo que no tiene nada interesante y suena grosero el comentario pero es así, una joven que ha tenido todo y todo en su poder para hacer y deshacer su "destino", si es que esa cosa existe, y con todo en sus manos, aún tiene miedo. No la culpo y no es que la esté criticando, ella es probablemente más valiente que yo, al hacer lo que gusta, no de la mejor manera, no de la más honesta pero lo hace.

Cuando Natsuki me pidió la renuncia de Fujino, no tuve el valor de pedirle una segunda oportunidad, no me lo esperaba, vaya ella nunca ha tomado ese tipo de decisiones y mucho menos de las que competen a asuntos personales, y más tan íntimos. Quizá lo hace por intentar mantener el orden de lo que no había visto (el fraude); me dio la orden, me besó en la mejilla y esperó amablemente hasta que me fuera caminando hacia mi carro, así, lenta, frustrada por no poder hacer algo. Ahora me siento cohibida ante ella, cómo se lo puedo siquiera decir, cómo le digo que perdió su trabajo por algo tan estúpido. Lo peor es que sigo balbuceando y alejándome del tema.

"_No sé si Kuga tenga la paciencia para hablar contigo, pues hasta ahora no lo ha hecho."_

"_Será porque no tienen nada que hacer en ventas, creo que he demostrado es el mejor departamento de tu hotel"_ – Ella tan altanera, hasta levantaba la cara mientras parloteaba -

"_No te halagues Fujino"_

"_Estoy en mi derecho, mi trabajo me ha costado"_

"_Sí, trabajo que se ve arruinado por tu estúpida falta de prudencia" _– Ahora, es el momento -

"_¿mmm?... ¿Perdón?" _– Pronunció Fujino mientras veía el fondo de su taza -

- Inhalé y exhalé sin recato –

"_No sé cómo decirte esto, creo que es porque me causa vergüenza y segura estoy de que a ti no"._

"_Cualquier problema con tu falta de deseo sexual puedo ayudarte pero ya te he dicho que no es normal que una mujer sana y hermosa como tú no quiera uno que otro encuentro de vez en cuando" _– Estúpida, intento hablar de temas serios e interrumpe con esto –

_Seguro, sigue parloteando, _sonaba en mi cabeza. La única razón por la que la dejé hablar y hablar era porque mientras más lo hiciera, más disfrutaría ver cómo la sonrisa le desaparece de sus sucios labios, lo de la petición o más bien orden de despido de Natsuki me lo guardaría; pese a todo, me interesa mucho la buena relación de esas dos, aunque ahora sea nula o casi imposible, ¿por qué me interesa? Por la empresa, porque a nadie le gusta fracasar, es tonto pensar que Fujino pueda convencer a Natsuki pero al menos debo intentarlo, por algo es famosa, por lograr lo que se propone.

"_Hace ya varios días"_ – Shizuru alejó la taza de sus labios y una de sus cejas se postró más que interrogativa, casi, casi le llegaba a media mitad de la frente mientras yo le hablaba-. "_hace varios días, alguien, caminaba entre los salones de convenciones"_ – ella escuchaba atentamente- "_y esa persona me informó algo que vio, una situación bastante comprometedora por cierto". -_Fujino abrió los ojos enorme-. _"deseas que continué o lo que te he dicho te trae recuerdos de alegría con Marguerite san"._ –

¿Qué puedes responder o hacer? Ni siquiera Shizuru que es una descarada podía darse el lujo de decir comentarios que la pudieran justificar.

"_No lo entiendo Shizuru, tú, que tanta admiración le tienes a los Kazahana, a sabiendas que su mano derecha se encuentra aquí; te das el placer de seguir con estas cosas, incluso cuando te he pedido que lo hagas muy privado; ¿No se te ocurrió que te podían descubrir?" - _La miraba fijamente y ella me regresó la mirada y una sonrisa burlona -.

"_No se me ocurrió, porque nunca nadie me había descubierto. Además ella qué, ella no es de mi importancia, esa mujer…."_

"_Esa mujer puede despedirte sin preguntarle a nadie, ella es prácticamente quien decide todo en este lugar; ya no eres una jovencita a la que se le pueda seguir regañando Shizuru, por qué no dejas tus juegos a fuera del trabajo"_

"_¿Juegos? Perdóname pero lo que hago no son juegos"_

"_Entonces enamoras a Marguerite para casarte con ella, sabes perfectamente que para ti es imposible"_

"_Para mi nada es imposible"_

"_Al parecer comportarte como una adulta sí lo es" _– Le grité –

"_Mira Haruka agradezco tu preocupación sobre mi…"_

"_No me preocupo sobre ti, me preocupa tu puesto, lo que digan las miles de personas del hotel en nada me interesa, lo único que tiene valor es ella, lo que le diga a Mashiro; entiende que mi trabajo está en riesgo por tus actitudes"_

"_Pues renuncio y listo"_

"_No es lo que quiero Shizuru, mira, Natsuki no tardará en visitar tu departamento, hazme el favor de comportarte, deja de lado el orgullo familiar y responde lo que sea que te pregunta, ella es muy perceptiva y te advierto ella sabe más cosas de todos de lo que te puedas imaginar"_

Shizuru se retiró de mi oficina enojada; y no era para más. Sin embargo prefiero esto a decirle que es Natsuki quien la quiere fuera del hotel. No sé cómo le diré que no seguí sus instrucciones, no sé cómo seguiré a su lado y estoy segura ella aún puede ver en mis ojos lo que hace mucho veía, lo que todavía siento eso que no me he perdonado. Éramos muy jóvenes cuando jugábamos al amor, así fue en un principio, enojos y falsas histerias, todas ocultas de inquietudes, de tantas, de deseos.

La conocí primero a ella, a su dueña, quien gustosa me dio la posición que ahora con firmeza ocupo, ella primero me dio las bases y yo muerta de miedo, con falta de experiencia aprendía poco a poco. Hasta que un día llegó, con el verano, con sus cabellos negros, con sus ojos verdes, sus manos frías su corazón de fuego. Para Natsuki fue difícil, pero más lo fue para mí; aceptar lo que tantos días ocultábamos, lo que tantas noches queríamos. Yo pretendía odiarla y al principio me aseguré a mí misma que eso era, que la detestaba por tomarlo todo a la ligera. Después la fui conociendo, amando.

Nada era más importante que Mashiro, nada, ni siquiera su propia vida; sin embargo en sus ojos veía amor, lo sentía en sus manos, cuando su lengua recorría todo mi cuerpo, no era sólo pasión, en verdad nos compenetrábamos. Sabía que podía hacerla toda mía, pero nunca tuve la paciencia que ella pedía sin decirlo, con su silencio, con sus malditos secretos, todavía me duelen sus mentiras. Me desconozco, nunca hubiera imaginado hacer todos esos actos cuando estuvimos juntas. No sabía que podía ser celosa o que pudiera amar tanto, mucho menos llorar como lo hice, hacerla llorar nunca estuvo entre mis planes. Siempre siento nauseas, al recordar cómo la alejé para siempre, cuando le grité que era una cualquiera. Ya después la niña tierna que conocí se había marchado y descubrí a una mujer triste, con semblante pesado, con dolores de cabeza constantes que se hacían notar cuando la espiaba, mientras frotaba sus sienes, descubrí también que pronto se marcharía. Ella no se disculpó; y una tarde, antes de dejarnos de ver me dijo cosas, que me cambiaron para siempre cosas que no creía; hasta que Mashiro hizo acto de presencia, llevándose lo único que me ha interesado.

Por trabajo volvimos a hablarnos, sólo llamadas de un par de minutos, por sus escritos que enviaba sabía que no estaba feliz conmigo, que ni alejadas ella entendería mis acciones. Mucho tiempo ha pasado y me desconcierta su actual forma de ser, quizá sí ha madurado, o quizá ya no le importo en nada. Cuando estamos juntas se concentra en el trabajo, sólo en eso, ni siquiera la he descubierto mirando hacia mí, ninguna de todas las veces que yo lo hago. Natsuki no ha cambiado mucho físicamente, es un poco más alta, igual de hermosa. Me sigo sonrojando con su voz, cuando accidentalmente me toca, los dos besos en la mejilla que me ha dado; no sé por qué lo hace, antes jamás lo hubiera hecho, primero porque soy su ex novia, segundo porque ella jamás saluda a las personas de esa manera; me duele la cabeza, quizá no se trate de nada pero no puedo evitar pensar algo malo, no puedo evitar enamorarme; Natsuki…

**000**

"_Buen día Kuga san, ¿algo en lo que le pueda servir?"_

"_No se preocupe, sólo me interesaba ver cómo es que su grupo de personas se desenvuelven en la operación, y por lo que veo es más que bien, casi excelente"._

"_En eso trabajo, en lograr la excelencia, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí". _-Apuesto a que sí chiquilla de las hormonas locas -

"_Para mí también; lo es señorita" _– Tanto que estoy a punto de correrte –

La niña esta me miraba discretamente según ella por todos lados; en otro momento me hubiera agradado su curiosa reacción pero tan sólo de verla así, me recordó aquel episodio con Fujino y obviamente me dan ganas de arrancarle las greñas chuecas y verdes que tiene. Debo aceptar que su trabajo es muy bueno, la manera en la que organiza a su personal, no les permite llegar tarde en nada, no acepta excusas cuando hay algún error, mínimos son por lo que he observado. Es casi perfecta, claro excepto por aquello que desafortunadamente presencié.

"_Disculpe señorita, ¿ya ha desayunado?" _

"_Sólo un poco de té, puedo preguntar por qué"_

"_Lo ha preguntado ya y quisiera saber si le gustaría desayunar conmigo"._

"_Ah, se lo agradezco mucho pero no puedo dejar mi área, mucho menos podría dejar el hotel"_

"_Sí puede dejar su área se lo aseguro y nunca mencioné dejar el hotel"._ – Comenté con una gran sonrisa, además me permití acercarme un poco más a ella. Estábamos hombro a hombro mirando a los trabajadores, saludando a algunos cuantos que nos daban el saludo primero-.

"_¿Aceptaría entonces desayunar conmigo?"_, - Ahora sí frente a ella-

"_Si no hay problema, me encantaría….."_ – Pausa muy prolongada – _"hacerlo"_ – finalizó-.

"_Adelante entonces"._ – Con mi brazo le señalé el camino por donde debíamos caminar.

"_Es muy amable Kuga san"_

"_Señorita Tomoe, verá, la verdad es que tenemos que hablar de inmediato"_

**N/A: **Hola a todos, les prometí un capítulo más extenso y aquí lo tienen. Ustedes pidan y yo les cumplo (menos lo de publicar más rápido XD). Alguien mencionó interés por el pasado de Haruka y Natsuki y sí será revelado. Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. Saludos!


	5. Kazahana Grand V

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Kazahana Grand

V

Hoy será un buen día, pese a lo que tengo que hacer, será un buen día; con malos ratos pero que deben pasar, para un mejor futuro, para un mejor lugar. Hace corto tiempo, le pedí a Haruka la renuncia de la hija Fujino; no se ha comunicado conmigo y yo no he hecho intento por lo mismo, de seguro está bastante enojada por tomar decisiones que no me competen, porque las cosas se le salen de control; y si algo le molesta a la rubia es eso, no tener el control; depender de los demás. Lo de Fujino y Marguerite me parece fantástico, así me ahorra muchas cosas, aunque me siento mal por Haruka, por las otras ni un poco, una es de familia con bastante capital monetaria y seguro el dinero no le faltará, la otra aún es joven; ella quizá sí me preocupa; después de todo, encontrar un buen trabajo no es fácil y ella tenía todo por delante, no quiero arrepentirme de lo que tengo que hacer, sin embargo soy cobarde.

Me gusta despertar temprano, a las 6:00 o 7:00 de la mañana; desperdiciar el día no es lo mío; nunca se sabe cuándo será el último, no lo volveré a hacer. Todo esto mientras me revolvía en las sábanas que adornan esta fría cama, se siente bien el cuerpo desnudo en ellas; es por eso que no duermo con ropas, con nada, además me es incómodo, creo que me acostumbré todos aquellos meses en el hospital; le hacen dormir a uno con una bata, horrible, de tela dura, asimétrica y el color es inexplicable. Mientras estuve ahí; desafortunadamente descubrí muchas cosas, cosas que jamás creí, algunas que jamás imaginé. No sabía que mi madre era cruel, tampoco sabía que yo podía amar, menos a una mujer.

Tenía 16, ella 20; fue en uno de mis paseos obligados para recobrar la movilidad de mis piernas; no se me permitía alejarme demasiado de la sala de recuperación, sin embargo aquel día la vi, llorando en su cama, sola. Llena de sangre, muy delgada; no supe si entrar a ayudarla pero qué podía hacer una chiquilla contra lo que sea que ella estaba sufriendo. Lo único que pude fue gritar por ayuda; de inmediato llegaron más doctores de los que jamás haya visto en la vida; ella estaba muy enferma o era muy importante pensé; en verdad, ni siquiera porque mi madre es doctora, en sus reuniones estúpidas había visto tantas batas blancas juntas.

Estaba yo fuera de su habitación, tenía ventanales grandes y transparentes; se supone ninguna habitación debería ser así, la joven entre muecas de lamento me miró y resbalé, me rompí la pierna nuevamente, pues me caí, todo por sentirme valiente y salir sin silla de ruedas. Dentro de mi estupidez sentí envidia, ¿pueden créelo?, envidia de su habitación; del pabellón, que sin dudar era un lugar precioso, pese a ser un hospital, hasta que leí oncología con letras azules en la pared del arco principal de entrada.

Enfermeras llegaron a apoyarme y fue sometida nuevamente a una operación; mi padre estaba conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo; mi hermana Nina también; mi madre fue un par de veces a revisar mis papeles y mi pierna; mis demás heridas estaban por sanar, menos mis ojos, esos jamás sanarían, tampoco mi brazo, aún duele, aún tiembla. Ahora, mientras el agua dibuja líneas sobre mi cuerpo, observo mis heridas, las acaricio quizá así me lastimen menos, quizá no me lleven al pasado, no de esa manera, sin que me saquen lágrimas. Era joven, muy joven, cuando descubrí mi afición por la velocidad, era joven, cuando me hacía rabiar mi madre, ahora ya no me importa ella, por más desnaturalizada que suene. Entonces me enojaba, gritaba, me gritaba y tomaba la vieja motocicleta de mi padre. Aún me duelen las heridas, no físicamente, esas ya sanaron todo lo que se pudo.

Así hubiera sido por más años, hasta que una tarde, me impacté, rodé, varios huesos rotos, un par de metales se insertaron en mi cuerpo, mis ojos cegados, mi brazo derecho roto en muchos pedazos. Ya la vida no fue igual, nunca podría conducir, no podría ver correctamente, varios meses de terapia, tuve suerte, y mi madre, la doctora Saeko, dijo que era mi culpa, lo fue, sin embargo una joven no es lo que quisiera escuchar, no en una cama de hospital.

El agua sigue cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y debería relajarme, aunque no es así, jamás es así cuando recuerdo todo ese dolor; hasta que sigo avanzando, rápidamente, como aquel momento que la gente dice, todos pasamos antes de morir, cuando ves todo, así de rápido, vuelvo a llegar a ella, a la joven de la sonrisa, Mashiro. Su recuerdo es lo único que mejora mi día. Tuve tanto miedo, al principio, de acercarme. Tuve que hacer amistad con algunas enfermeras del hospital, para saber de ella, además no me era permitido estar cerca de esa área, aquella vez, logré entrar por suerte, ya que no había nadie en vigilancia. Y como de milagro, una de las pocas doctoras amables del lugar me acercó a ella. Así comenzó todo.

Ya con permiso de aquella graciosa doctora, podía darme la libertad de caminar entre los tristes pasillos de oncología. A quién podría gustarle, sin embargo, tenía que conocerla, volver a verla. Me acercaba lo suficiente para observarla, siempre dormía, pocas veces miraba a través de su ventana. Una joven mujer le hacía compañía todos los días, en ese entonces pensaba era su hermana porque para ser la madre hubiera necesitado varios años más. Me daba vergüenza pasar enfrente de ella y que me recordara, claro que no iba a hacerlo, si aquel día ella no podía hacer otra cosa sino sentir dolor. Así que con esa mentalidad decidí pasar frente a su habitación, un día que estaba despierta. Pasé en silla de ruedas, y a propósito bloquee su vista. La habitación que a ella le correspondía estaba justo en frente de una cascada artificial, en medio de un pequeño jardín, algunas estatuas griegas, de hombres con túnicas, algunas bancas, siempre despejadas. Cómo me hubiera gustado que en todos aquellos intentos fallidos ella hubiera estado sola, siempre estaba con su doncella, Fumi su nombre. Me pregunto en dónde estaba el día que casi muere sola.

Nunca nadie me pidió que me moviera, eso que le estorbé varios días, y nada; si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera pedido en el primer instante que me aventaran con todo y silla de ruedas por la ventana, para que se me hubiera quitado lo payasa; pero ella no, jamás. Desesperada estaba, hasta que un día no pude más, ella seguía sin hacer nada, y no es que lo hubiera tenido que hacer pero mi cerebro pensaba diferente. Un día, después de romperme la cabeza, sin saber que ofrenda de amistad llevarle, le compré un libro, de imágenes, de las maravillas del mundo. Era bastante tonto lo sé pero no sabía si las flores le harían alergia, quizá no podría comer chocolates y los osos de peluche era aún más idiota que el libro.

El libro era enorme, no entiendo cómo es que lo tenían en esa tienda de regalos, pero pensé que el tener otras imágenes en mente, además de aquel mismo jardín que le bloqueaba todos los días, sería mejor para ella. Iba con mi inseparable, indispensable silla. Ella estaba despierta y su amiga, como siempre a lado de su cama. Llevaba el inmenso libro sobre las piernas y mientras pasaba enfrente, de reojo, vi que me seguía con la mirada. Me armé de valor y toqué su puerta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la mía llena de miedo y vergüenza, la de ella, era pura tranquilidad, eso transmite ella, paz, aún en los momentos más difíciles, apunto de la muerte.

"¿_En qué podemos servirle señorita?"_- La acompañante de mi amor platónico en tono bajo preguntó. Sí amor platónico, eso era, en ese entonces para mí.

"_Quisiera entregar esto, a la señorita" _ - Nunca dejé de ver su rostro, ni siquiera en ese momento que otra persona me hablaba, era una falta de respeto pero indispensable me era mantener nuestras miradas, era una conexión, una verdadera.

"_Señorita, señorita, señorita"_

"_¿Eh?_

"_Señorita, creo que se equivoca, la persona que usted busca no es ella, venga la llevo a fuera, ahí podrán ayudarle a encontrar a quien esté buscando". _– Muy amablemente Fumi me estaba diciendo que me largara y dejara de estar importunando, me había costado tanto trabajo llegar hasta ahí, no podía permitirlo -.

"_No, por favor, no me saque, es ella, es a ella. Sé que no la conozco ni ustedes a mi pero esto es para ella"_

"_No entiendo" _ - Contrariada me interrumpió la acompañante –

"_Sí nos conocemos" _ - Fue lo primero que le oí decir a Mashiro y su voz era encantadora, tal y como había imaginado sería – "_Eres tú quien viene a ver el jardín de enfrente" _– Con cada palabra me seguía hipnotizando. Con todo el cansancio, con la bata horrible de la que ya me he quejado, ella se veía hermosa, no radiante pero hermosa, sus finos y ya pocos cabellos cubrían parte de su frente y al fin pude ver el color de sus ojos -. "_Finalmente podemos hablar, he estado esperando, cruzar palabra con quien comparte mi gusto por ese mismo jardín". _

Si supiera que odiaba ese jardín, que sólo me acerqué para conocerla. Ya con permiso de Fumi, esperé a lado de la cama en donde su débil cuerpo reposaba. Ella intentó levantarse un poco y fue ayudada por una enfermera que de pronto se encontraba a la entrada de su habitación. Le acomodaron una almohadilla, le revisaron su catéter y pidió que le quitaran el respirador de la nariz. Mientras, su compañía le pidió permiso para retirarse de la habitación por algunos momentos; la enfermera también se marchó, estábamos solas. La cama me quedaba muy elevada, imagino nos veíamos bastante graciosas intentando buscar una posición cómoda para poder hablar.

"_Si me permite, puedo bajar un poco la cama, así no tendría que cansarse, yo no puedo hacer la silla más alta pero sí sé bajar la cama"_

"_Pues sería muy agradable aunque lo de la silla alta podría ser buena idea" _- Increíble, diga lo que sea que diga, sabía que me iba a enamorar.

"_Mi nombre es Natsuki, y he venido a traerle esto, como disculpa por haberme interpuesto entre usted y la bella vista"_ – Con manos temblorosas le acerqué el libro que estaba cubierto con papel de regalo. Mis manos temblaban por los nervios y porque una de ellas siempre temblaría, más en ese entonces, era casi incontrolable. Lo tomó con ambas manos y se veía insegura de abrirlo. Creo que vio en mi cara el ruego por hacerlo y lo hizo lentamente. "_Son imágenes, se supone de las maravillas y bellezas del mundo, quizá cuando salgas puedas verlas, y mientras tanto, tienes algo más que ver"._

"_Muchas gracias Natsuki, ya me hacía falta algo de esto desde hace mucho; mi nombre es Mashiro por cierto"_

Jamás olvidaré ese momento, ella sostenía el libro con ambas manos, sabía que había conocida a la persona más importante de mi vida, no sabía de qué manera importante y no estuve equivocada; es ella quien hasta ahora me mantiene de pie, con su escasa fortaleza. No pude evitar sonreír y al ver mis mejillas enrojecidas ella preguntó si estaba bien. Desde ese día fuimos inseparables; yo me escabullía de mi habitación a la de ella para hablar, muchas veces para sólo estar a su lado, tenía que descansar la mayoría del tiempo. Todo sabía de mi, todo sabía de ella; y lo que un principio fue "amor" de ese del que no esperaba, se volvió amor de amigas, ya no la veía como antes, ahora era más importante, ya no era pasional, era cariño verdadero.

Nunca recibía visitas de sus padres al principio me pregunté y era como si leyera mi mente porque el día que alguna interrogante llegaba a mi cabeza, ella la respondía con historias. Sus padres murieron en un accidente, en un avión, Mashiro tenía mi edad cuando eso pasó. Le dejaron un legado de fortuna, que poco a poco se fue desmoronando. Después vino lo peor, la recaída que me alejó de ella completamente. Aquella doctora que antes he mencionado me informó exactamente lo que sucedía y dijo yo podía ayudarla, sin embargo necesitaba tiempo para ser candidata perfecta así que esperé. Cuando salió del hospital; yo ya tenía muchos meses fuera visitándola cada que me era permitido. Mashiro ya estaba saludable, yo estaba feliz de haberla ayudado, ahora se veía radiante, llena de vida, fueron tiempos terribles pero todo valió la pena. Un año después de todo, me propuso ayudarle con algunas cosas, y así veríamos el mundo juntas, todas las maravillosas fotos en el libro, al menos hacer el intento. No dudé en dejar mi casa, seguiría viendo a Nina y a mi padre, mi madre nunca estaba presente, a Saeko quizá le pareció mejor, ha de haber pensado que le ocasionaría menos problemas lejos. Nos fuimos a otro continente, a estudiar yo, ellas a poner sus nuevos planes en marcha. De repente nos dábamos viajes pequeños a los hoteles que le heredaron. Debo decir, esos primeros años fueron los más torpes de mi vida, de turismo no sabía nada, ni de ventas, ni de ser amable con la gente. Aprendí bajo la mano dura de Fumi, su apariencia dulce es sólo su carta de presentación, su capa más eterna, aumentémosle que yo necesitaba tiempo extra para entender todo y que Mashiro aún me ponía un poco nerviosa, sí los años más laboriosos para mí, los más desafiantes para Fumi.

Ni cuenta me di, cómo pasé de la regadera, al espejo, a cambiarme de ropa, todo y ya son las 08:00 am. Tengo que hablar con Marguerite, informarle de su despido; no quiero pensar mal de Haruka, a ella le ordené despedir a Fujino pero algo me dice que ni siquiera lo ha hecho, no he leído ningún informe de una nueva persona en esa gerencia, no me ha llegado queja de Fujino padre y menos de su entrañable amigo Nagi. Nunca he despedido a alguien de esta manera, no es grata la sensación, qué tal si está en condiciones malas como para perder un trabajo; sabía que este momento llegaría, en donde me pregunto si estoy por hacer bien, o mal.

En un acto tonto, volteo a ver la suite continua a la mía, como si ella estuviera dentro, esperando a salir. Mashiro dijo que era esta especial para mí, con toda la privacidad posible, pese estar una a lado de la otra. _Qué tipo de privacidad_ recuerdo le pregunté, no es que fuera a traer a alguien conmigo, muy segura e indignada espeté. Muy segura hasta ese momento, antes de conocer a Haruka. Estas suites, fueron diseñadas por Mashiro, con su exquisito gusto, para relajarnos, al mismo tiempo que la construcción de las suites del hotel comenzó, la señorita Kazahana ordenó la creación de estas, apartadas de todo, 5, para amigos cercanos o familia, desafortunadamente Nagi ocupa una de ellas a veces, su repulsiva persona contamina el bello lugar. Lo de la privacidad Mashiro se refería alejadas de todos, afortunadamente ésta y la de ella son bastante frías y apartadas de las otras 3.

De la vida privada sentimental de Mashiro no hablaré porque me revienta la vena marcada de la frente, tan sólo recordar las estúpidas caras de quienes han intentado conquistarla pero ella siempre dice _"yo no estoy para ese amor"_. Obviamente cuando yo estaba embelesada por ella, esa afirmación partió mi alma, ella lo sospecha, nunca le confesé mi amor, sin embargo ahora, mientras medito las cosas, me doy cuenta, que quizá era algo diferente, quizá nunca lo sabré. Al principio, cuando el hotel aún estaba en obra; teníamos que quedarnos aquí; fue así como conocí a Haruka. Ella de este mundo ya sabía bastante; puesto que es lo que había estudiado, tenía experiencia, es unos años más grande que yo. No nos llevamos muy bien al inicio porque es demasiado cerrada. Mashiro pasaba horas con ella, enseñándole cómo manejar el lugar, ya que muy pronto Haruka sería la encargada y se quedaría sola.

No conozco a nadie mejor para los negocios que Mashiro. Fumi aprendió varias cosas de parte de los Kazahana padres, pues ella era asistente personal de sus negocios; normalmente hubo problemas al inicio pues me imagino no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de niños. Tuvo ayuda, sin embargo cuando los hijos fueron creciendo cada quien hizo su camino. Nagi, se alejó. La fortuna de los Kazahana se dividió entre ambos, a Mashiro le dejaron todas las propiedades, a Nagi una enorme suma de dinero, todos sabemos por qué lo hicieron de esa manera y Nagi ha tomado ventaja. Se descarriló del camino desde joven, cuando apenas tenía 18 años comenzó una vida hedonista; mientras su hermana moribunda en hospitales luchaba junto con Fumi para intentar administrar su patrimonio. Yo también aprendí lo mío todos estos años. Ese tiempo en el hospital no había mucho que hacer, así que como toda buena curiosa empecé a investigar algunas cosas y es que no quería estar sin hacer nada.

Ya con la completa libertad que me quedaba seguimos un camino juntas las 3, tuve que retomar mis estudios que iban enfocados en otras cosas, o para mejor decirlo en ninguna. No le pedí ayuda a mis padres pues sabía no la tendría; mi madre era el mayor sostén de la casa, aunque mi padre ganaba bien, no se comparaba con la ridícula cantidad que mi madre recibía mes por mes. Desde aquella primera vez que me ofrecí para ayudar a Mashiro ella quedó agradecida y no lo hice con ningún fin monetario, bien lo sabe ella, con eso me conformo, aunque todos digan que soy su compra, así es como muchos me conocen, como su amante o adquisición. Cierto es que nunca hemos hecho nada para desmentir las habladurías, simplemente las dejamos pasar, todas, bueno casi, sólo 1 vez he tenido que dar explicaciones y jamás se repetirá. Fue a Haruka.

Paso por su oficina muy temprano y veo que ya hay movimiento, me gustaría hablar con ella pero voy con Marguerite caminando, me siento sucia, invitándole el desayuno antes de despedirla. Sentadas a la mesa espera a que termine de servirle el té, he pedido que nos den la mesa más privada y que se retiren los meseros, no eran necesarios, pues no somos huéspedes y menos necesario les era saber lo que a continuación ocurriría. Hay algo en Marguerite, que me intriga; a pesar de su semblante serio, de su mirada triste, no logro comprender por qué se prestó con Fujino a lo que les vi hacer. No me quiero hacer imágenes en la mente y no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás; pero en ella hay algo, sus ojos, ¿será amor?.

Toma el untador de mantequilla, y con compás lento y ligero, unta un poco en una pieza de pan. Sus dedos son largos, uñas bien cuidadas, sin marcas. Cuando está completa la pieza, sin un solo espacio vacío, lo lleva a su boca, apoya contra mi sorpresa su codo izquierdo en la pequeña mesa, voltea la cabeza a la izquierda, mirando al mar, sin olas, es un día nublado. Pensé que sería de las personas que hacen plática, que esperan ridículamente a que uno haya comido para comenzar, no es que diga que tiene malos modales, de hecho, me agrada bastante su manera de andar. Después de dar un par de mordidas y masticar lentamente, mientras mira relajadamente el agua, voltea y me pregunta:

"¿_Está usted bien?, no ha tocado su comida, o es que no le apetece más"_

"_De hecho es así" _– En mi plato había un trozo de pan sin ser tocado, sólo después de mi comentario recordé el jugo que estaba a mi lado para tomar un poco.

"_Sé que no me ha traído aquí, para tomar el desayuno. Y sólo 2 cosas deben ser las que están por suceder. Una podría ser que me felicitara por el buen trabajo que mi equipo ha realizado, asunto que la señorita Suzushiro ya me ha mencionado; quedando entonces la opción del despido, opción número dos." _- Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de té chai y me miró directamente- "_He leído cosas sobre usted, la información es casi nula, pues cuando se mencionan sus logros, se hace referencia directa a los señores Kazahana, a la marca que bien han sabido acomodar en el mercado, pero sé que es usted, quien toma las decisiones, yo aprendí de ustedes así que no se preocupe en darme un discurso ni las gracias"._

Nunca me pude haber imaginado esta actitud de Marguerite, que fuera tan intuitiva y directa. _"¿Sabe usted por qué la podría despedir? O ¿por qué si esa es una tarea de otras 4 personas al menos tendría que tomar yo la oportunidad de venir frente hasta usted y decirle que está despedida?", no se le ocurre que quizá sólo quiero conocerla y saber un poco de la gente que trabaja en conjunto conmigo"._

"_La verdad no lo creí posible, después de todo, lleva varios días aquí y con nadie se ha tomado la molestia de entablar alguna conversación, mucho menos pedirles pasar tiempo juntos como ahora"._

"_Vaya, no sabía que me vigilara"_

"_Kuga san, sé muy bien que mis métodos no son los mejores según los demás trabajadores, y sé también que no hay alguno de ellos a quien yo pueda causar compasión, mucho menos soy de su agrado, y estos días me he dado cuenta todos están muy al pendiente de lo que hago, incluso Suzushiro, llámeme loca pero creo ha escuchado cosas de mi"_

"_He escuchado y visto, sin necesidad de preguntar a otros, ciertamente no es usted del agrado de varios, pero es diferente conmigo" _– Honestamente sí, apartando lo de Fujino esta joven es una maravilla, sabía que me acobardaría, no la puedo despedir, no pude. "_Es por eso que decidí hablar con usted, quería agradecerle personalmente su empeño, el suyo es el mejor de los departamentos en el hotel, es hasta ahora la jefe de área más responsable en este Kazahana Grand". _– No lo puedo creer, de dónde me salió todo eso que es verdad pero que no quería decir, no puedo ver a una mujer triste, me siento idiota y más si es hermosas como Marguerite, qué bajo he caído, siempre hay una primera vez -.

Así fue como di por terminada la trama, para pasar a un momento bastante bueno con Marguerite, compartimos algunas cosas, es muy audaz y no creo que sea lo más prudente mencionarle lo que vi, sin embargo hice insinuaciones sobre las prohibiciones dentro de las áreas y si lo captó o no jamás lo sabré. Ya con un poco más de hambre, ambas desayunamos, logré hacerla reír con un par de anécdotas. Mientras hablábamos sentí como si alguien nos estuviera viendo y al voltear detrás de mí, estaba Fujino presenciando el momento que su amante pasaba conmigo, nos veía con rabia, yo vi a Haruka con sorpresa pues pensaba a Fujino fuera del hotel. Haruka se quedó inmóvil y sólo me dediqué a ponerle atención a Marguerite, quien preguntaba si deseaba tomar un poco de su té, en mejores palabras, ignoré a aquellas dos. Al parecer mi acompañante no se dio cuenta de la escena y si lo hizo y no lo noté es porque de seguro debe estar acostumbrada a fingir que ella y Fujino no son nada. Sé que no soy de las personas favoritas de la gerente de ventas, todo por el pasado de su familia y a la que yo sirvo, ahora menos, como si me importara, ella ha de sospechar de mí, y si piensas que no estoy enterada de las estupideces de Nagi al tratar de vender algo que no le corresponde está muy equivocado. Él está detrás de los desfalcos y fraudes para presionar a Mashiro y convencerla de vender, así él también podría pedir una cantidad de dinero, pobre tonto, no sabe lo que le espera.

Terminado el desayuno sabía que no había otro lugar al que dirigirme mas que a la oficina de Haruka. Yukino, fiel a su costumbre me recibió con una tímida sonrisa; sé que es muy eficiente, que nada se le escapa, debería darle el puesto de Haruka, río ante mi ocurrencia y ella al parecer se siente un poco extraña por mi manera de actuar.

"¿_Se encuentre la general?"_

"_Perdón, ¿quién?"_

"_Haruka, es de cariño; no sé tú, pero a mí me da un aire como a un alto mando de las fuerzas armadas del ejército"_

"_Es que ella sí, tiene ese porte Kuga san" _- Nunca la había visto reír, me agrada que se lo permita. Con la mano izquierda, mi jodida única mano útil, atraigo una silla pequeña y me siento frente a ella. En un torpe intento por apoyar ambos codos en su escritorio, mi brazo comienza a temblar y no puedo seguir de esta manera intentando acercarme, así que opto por apoyar sólo uno.

"_¿Cómo es Haruka? Me refiero alrededor de usted, puede decir que es un persona reservada, ¿alguien feliz?" _– Mientras abandona la vista de su laptop, toma un poco de agua del vaso de cristal que se encuentra en el extremo derecho de su escritorio. Comienza a hablar, limpiando sus lentes.

"_La señorita Suzushiro es amable, casi nunca se molesta pero cuando lo hace no he visto mucho, prefiere ir directo a su oficina, para no molestar a nadie, a veces creo que para no asustar"_

"_De seguro puedes escuchar que arroja cosas"_

"_A veces"_ – La pequeña charla amena se vio interrumpida cuando una puerta fue abierta, la de Haruka, y ella misma no daba crédito a lo que veía. Yukino y yo riendo, por algo que ella ignoraba.

"_Hola" _- Le dije desanimada -

"_Natsuki, pensé que seguías con Marguerite, disfrutando de una buena plática, ¿cómo te fue con ella?"_

"_Mejor que a ti con Fujino, por qué sigue aquí Haruka"_ – Anticipándose a mi comentario, Haruka ya se estaba acercando a la puerta del privado en donde siempre trabajamos y me pidió que entráramos, me abrió la puerta, entré, después ella y fui yo quien cerró la cerró, quedándome de lado de la manilla.

"_Estoy esperando Haruka". _ - Mi acompañante me miró directamente a los ojos, según ella intentando ser valiente para lo que sea me fuera a decir pero no aguantó mi mirada en sus ojos, centellantes.

"_El día que me pediste que la despidiera, quedé impresionada; jamás pensé tomarías una decisión como ésta por lo que no supe decir palabra. Después llegué a la conclusión de que cometes un error al pedírmelo, fue un error pedirme deshacernos de ella"_

"_No, el error es que no hayas hecho lo que te pedí"_

"_Lo que me pides no beneficia al hotel"_

"_Tampoco ayuda tener a una mujer así en nuestro equipo"_

"_Debería importarte su trabajo y no con quién se acuesta"_

"_Créeme que no me importa, sin embargo lo hace en donde no debería, es inapropiado"_

"_La odias porque eres una insolente, ella se equivocó pero merece quedarse, sobre todo con las maravillas que ha hecho para este lugar, eso es más importante que su vida privada"_

"_Si hubiera dejado su vida privada en donde debe no nos estaríamos gritando Haruka, qué te pasa, pensé que compartías mi punto de vista"_

"_Lo hago Natsuki pero ella es necesaria y más en este momento"_

"_Nadie es indispensable"_

"_Sólo la odias por su apellido, estás injustificando tus acciones"_

"_No voy a tocar esos temas contigo y agradecería que tampoco intentaras traerlos a colación"_

"_A eso has venido Natsuki, a ayudar, así que hazlo, deja que se quede, porque desafortunadamente para ti ella es demasiado buena en lo que hace y no importa si su familia y a la que sirves no tengan el mejor pasado. Déjame que te muestre lo que ha hecho y sus planes, lo que piensa hacer"_

"_Me estás diciendo que además de desobedecer mis órdenes, ¿la tienes metida en tu oficina armando un teatro para mí?, has cambiado Haruka, jamás pensé esto de ti"_

"_Yo sí cambié para bien, yo sí creo en las segundas oportunidades, todos las merecemos"_

No es necesario ocultar, que todas estas palabras fueron en todo alto, que muy segura estoy, hasta Yukino las ha de haber escuchado, o al menos balbuceos. No me molesta lo que Haruka hizo, dejar a Fujino, lo que sí es que estén armando un acto para convencerme, con que ella me hubiera dicho _no la despediré_ me callaba la boca y respetaba su decisión, después de todo ella es la gerente general, yo sólo soy una consultora y parte de su trabajo son las decisiones. Y al final lo de las segundas oportunidades no sólo se refería a la gerente de ventas, sino a nosotras dos, a lo que alguna vez tuvimos. Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza su mano izquierda que se encontraba cerrada en puño, lastimándose con las uñas, de lo cual nunca se daba cuenta hasta cuando veía pequeñas marcas o sentía dolor. Me acerqué a ella y le abrí la mano, molesta cerró los ojos, exhaló y me dio la espalda.

"_No me molesta que se quede, no sé si sea la mejor opción pero de momento es la única que tienes y si dices que puede ayudar entonces que así sea" _– Lo que le dije pareció enfurecerla, quizá debí haberle hablado con la verdad desde un principio -.

"_Entonces todos estos gritos fueron para llevarme la contraria como siempre, te sigue satisfaciendo hacerme enojar"_

"_No todo gira alrededor de ti Haruka, eso ya lo tengo superado"_

"_Nunca ha sido sobre mi Natsuki, nunca fui todo para ti, así que el superarme no debió haber sido tan difícil" _

Aún me duelen sus palabras, porque sé que mucho tiene razón pero no completamente, Haruka nunca me creyó que sí era la mujer que más he amado, y no tendría que saberlo puesto que ella me dejó.

"_Ha sido lo más doloroso olvidarte, tratar de hacerlo, interprétalo como gustes, me marcho"_ – Tanto tiempo, y todavía me lastiman sus palabras-.

"_Natsuki, espera por favor" _– Ella se acercó a mí e intentaba mirarme, sólo se enfocaba en mi cuello, no pasó de ahí. Sus manos, ambas las colocó en el cuello de mi traje y nuevamente apretaba con fuerza.

"_Sabes que odio las arrugas" _– Tonto pero era verdad –

"Lo_ sé, y no me importa" _- Después frotaba mis brazos con sus manos y paró en mis hombros-. "_Mírate, has crecido tanto, tus facciones maduraron, menos tus ojos, tus bellos ojos de niña"._

"_Me estás diciendo que me veo más vieja y tratas de aminorarlo con mis ojos"_

"_Tus bellos ojos, cansados. Estás muy delgada, si no creyera en ti, pensaría que mientes con tu salud"._

"_Tú también has cambiado" _– Rápidamente antes de que pensara que le dije vieja comenté- "_Te sienta bien el cabello lacio, te ves preciosa"_ – Aún nos encontrábamos muy juntas, demasiado y lo que dije no era mentira, si mi reloj no me hubiera alertado sobre mis medicinas quizá hubiéramos….

"¿_Tienes que marcharte?"_

"_No, digo sí pero sólo necesito eh "-_ Así me ponía esta mujer, ni siquiera podía hablar, y a quién no le pasaría, ella era y sigue siendo una belleza –

"_Entiendo pero debes venir conmigo, Fujino y yo hemos estado trabajado desde hace un par de días, necesitamos unas horas contigo"_

"_Mañana temprano"_

"_Debe ser hoy, por favor"_

"_Está bien"_ - Dije mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar; frente a Yukino estábamos otra vez cuando ella le dijo a su jefa tenía una llamada importante que necesitaba tomar, frustrada lo hizo casi arrebatándole el teléfono. Yo para no escuchar sus gritos decidí ir por un poco de agua y mientras tomaba mis pastillas alejada de las vistas de aquellas dos, miré que la oficina de Haruka tenía la puerta abierta, lentamente me acerqué para encontrarme con Fujino. Fujino Shizuru, una mujer extraña, con sonrisa falsa, ahora inexistente, reemplazada por unas muecas bastante reveladoras, escribía rápidamente en unas hojas, al parecer firmaba algo, tomaba un cuaderno, se alborotó un poco el cabello y presionó su frente mirando al techo, dejó caer el cuaderno y comenzó a caminar hacia le mesa de té en el fondo de la oficina de Haruka. No se dejaba de tocar y estrujar la frente, ahora daba un par de golpecitos a ella pero tomaba té, grácilmente, apartando todo lo demás. Decidí entrar en acción, ya era hora.

Según yo iba hacer una entrada triunfal, de esas en donde hubiera sorprendido a la otra persona, intempestivamente, tanto como para hacerla derramar su té, ganas no me faltaban pero podría lastimarse, así que esperé y esperé. Fujino parecía no notar mi presencia, mucho menos cuando volteó un poco su cuerpo; desde donde yo estaba, ahora podía ver su perfil; esta mujer es alta, su cabello es bastante lacio o así lo trae hoy, porque la primera vez que la vi, lo tenía muy ondulado; tiene nariz recta y larga, no grande, sus labios son pequeños, el inferior ligeramente más carnoso que el superior y sus ojos tristes, muy tristes.

Después, ella me miró.

**N/A: **Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, este capítulo quedó bastante largo, espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido. Gracias por la larga espera, habrá una recompensa ;)


	6. Kazahana Grand VI

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Kazahana Grand VI

"_¿No le enseñaron a tocar puertas Kuga san?"_

Así me daba la bienvenida Fujino, quien molesta se encuentra tras haber entrado a la oficina de Haruka, en donde ella, en un momento privado, se relajaba tras un pequeño ataque de nervios, pánico, qué se yo. De mala educación fue entrar sin avisar, lo sé, aunque no me arrepiento, Haruka me dijo que lo hiciera y si más no recuerdo, se supone aquí a dentro todo estaba listo para mostrarme no sé qué cosas que estas dos estaban planeando. A los ojos rojos de esta mujer, yo soy sólo una intrusa, en toda la extensión de la palabra; intrusa que ha venido a aumentarle la carga de trabajo. Sin embargo, me disculpé.

"_Suzushiro me pidió que entrara a su oficina y que le esperara aquí, que esperara también por usted"_

"_De hecho sí, la hemos estado esperando, ya bastante tiempo" _ - ¿Cree que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, como ella en sus ratos libres?, eso de bastante tiempo, el tono de reclamo, haré como que no lo escuché -.

"_¿Está lista? Puedo volver en un momentos si lo necesita"_

"_Estoy lista, sin embargo debemos esperar a Haruka"_

"_No, no debemos, ella está atendiendo una llamada, así que adelante Fujino san"_

No sabía nada de esta mujer hasta que Mashiro me habló de ella y pensó que hizo mal en contarme las fuertes diferencias entre los padres de mi jefa y la gerente de ventas pues dijo que yo no perdono y tiendo a juzgar. Eso era verdad, aún así me dolió, porque sólo soy así con las personas cercanas a ella, las que han tratado de abusarla; no se imaginan cuántas y cuántas personas han sido. Sin embargo, yo no tenía nada en contra de Fujino, es su padre el que de manera bastante sucia ha mancillado el apellido Kazahana. He sabido que ha tenido un par de reuniones con Nagi, quien no se cansa en sus intentos por robar las propiedades, si supiera que su hermana las quiere vender y que está a punto de cerrar el trato…

Entonces a mi mente viene Haruka, si deberé decirle o no, los planes de Mashiro; la decisión ya está tomada, la vida de Mashiro no ha sido la más placentera y ahora que puede quiere dedicarse a vivir, como nunca antes ha podido; mi opinión no fue la mejor, le dije que uno debía luchar por lo que tiene, que con mi ayuda y la de Fumi podríamos hacer que todo funcionara perfectamente, come hemos venido haciéndolo pero ella dijo que Nagi jamás desistiría. Y el problema es que los hermanos nunca han hablado cara a cara sobre esto, Mashiro no le guarda rencor porque piensa que sus padres no actuaron de la mejor manera al haberle dejado las propiedades a ella, y se argumenta diciendo que su hermano tiene todo el derecho de estar resentido, lo que no entiendo es por qué entonces no le da la mitad de los hoteles y se dejan de tarugadas, obviamente porque en seguida los vendería para que quién sabe qué tipo de personas terminaran en seguida con tantos años de trabajo, convirtiendo los hoteles en porquerías sin insignias.

Así que yo he venido con la mejor intención de tratar a Fujino, si Haruka asegura que este lugar resurgió de las cenizas como ave fénix, en parte es por la señorita de cabellos almendrados, quien muy seria se mantiene mientras revuelve papeles y papeles, yo sólo espero, molesta parece después de que le ofreciera mi ayuda para lo que sea que estaba según ella haciendo; me mandó a sentar, así que mejor sentada me quedo. Fujino es de esas deliciosas jóvenes llegando casi a señoras, y cuando digo señoras me refiero a bellas mujeres que han dejado la juventud para pasar a una magnífica etapa de mujer, mujer en su totalidad, si no fuera por lo de Marguerite la vería de otra manera, de una muy diferente. Fujino viste una blusa blanca, de mangas y sin cuello; su pantalón color arena, muestra unas hermosas zapatillas que aumentan su estatura alguno centímetros; su cabello cae libre por debajo de sus hombros, no parece alaciarlo, ha de ser de esas mujeres que sólo se untan cosas y están listas para el día. Nunca me había detenido a mirarla, no tendría por qué, si omito que volteo a ver discretamente a todas mujeres claro está.

Ella voltea a donde estoy sentada y finjo como si no estuviera aquí, me he quitado los lentes para tallar mis ojos, en un tonto intento por hacer que mi vista mejore, voltea nuevamente y yo como que miro la hora en el reloj de pared, ni alcanzo a ver nada.

"_Entonces comencemos" _

"_Claro"_ - Empecé a acercarme y Fujino con su mano me indicó que no me levantara; trajo una silla en frente de la mía y me dio una carpeta con hojas.

"_Encontrará aquí, las cifras de los últimos meses en ganancias, cada mes más elevado que el pasado, excepto por la temporada baja, que de hecho fue bastante satisfactoria para lo que se esperaba_"

"_Lo sé, decidieron bajar los costos para los turistas regulares y aumentar el precio a grupos nacionales, ni qué decir a los extranjeros"_

"_La estrategia nos ha funcionado de maravilla como lo podrá apreciar"_

"_Ya veo"_- Dije pasando la mirada sobre las manchas de tintas, eso eran, manchas, ni atención presté, me sé de memoria estos números, han pasado por mis manos varias veces -._ "¿Qué costo manejan para los grupos repetitivos?" _

"_Depende del grupo, la mayoría nacionales pagaron las nuevas tarifas aunque el aumento no fue tanto"_

"_A las internacionales les aumentaron y bastantes quisieron cancelar contrato"_

"_Tuvimos que regresar a los presupuestos anteriores, en aquellos momentos el hotel no podía dejar pasar ingresos tan jugosos"_

"_Ha sido suficiente el tiempo de espera, Fujino san, apruebe ya los presupuestos nuevos para grupos en general, grandes, pequeños, bodas, el que se quiera negar que busque otros hoteles"_

"_En cuando, tenga la confirmación o permiso de la señorita Kazahana lo haré"_

"_De parte de ella, se la doy, tiene permiso para hacerlo valido desde este momento"_

"_Me gustaría esperar a recibirlo o hablar con ella" _- Muy desafiante Fujino dijo, entonces mi presencia aquí no le importa o qué -.

"_Fujino san, ya se había tomado la decisión muchos meses antes, no es necesaria ninguna llamada, ninguna firma, lo que sí necesitamos es que haga lo que se le pide por favor". _ -En este momento estaba completamente segura de que me odiaba, a nadie le gusta que le den órdenes de esta manera pero no entendía esta mujer. No quise que las cosas quedaran mal, así que le comenté lo siguiente -.

"_Podría cruzar algunas palabras con la señorita Kazahana si así lo prefiere, en algunos días visitará la propiedad"_- A mi comentario, Fujino no pudo ocultar sus emociones, bajo la misma cara petrificada de siempre -.

"_¿Es verdad lo que dice?"_

"_No miento"_

"_En qué fecha sabe usted llegará la señorita"_

"_Depende de algunas cosas pero esperamos pronto, se le mantendrá informada. Mientras tanto, esta reunión ha terminado, le dije que Haruka no sería necesaria"_

"_Pero aún hay mucho por mostrarle"_

"_Y sé que todo es verdad, la gente no se equivocaba con lo que decían, es cierto, magnífico es su trabajo"_

"_Bueno, cuando la gente dice cosas, es porque son ciertas"_ - Su mirada buscaba la mía, hasta que nos encontramos. Sin flaquear me miraba ella, como buscando que parpadeara, yo regalándole una sonrisa, con eso, ella dejó de verme a los ojos -.

"_No siempre pero en su caso es cierto" _– Ambas nos encontrábamos pegando la espalda a nuestros respaldos, ella mirando hacia mí a veces, yo mirando las hojas -. "_Gracias por el tiempo señorita Fujino, permiso, debo retirarme"_

"_Claro, espero esta reunión le haya sido útil"_

"_Y muy informativa" _– Al comenzar a levantarme de mi asiento, ella hizo lo mismo; su blusa era un poco suelta por lo que desde el ángulo en el que me encontraba, pude ver una generosa muestra de la anatomía de Fujino, no es que haya querido, ni que estuviera de mirona, simplemente sucedió -.

"_Me gustaría seguir en contacto con usted, aprovechando su visita, tengo algunas ideas que espero se me permitan realizarlas"_ – Volvimos a sentarnos -

"_Por supuesto, estaré aquí unos cuantos días, puedo buscarla en sus oficinas y por favor hábleme de usted, ahora que estaremos en contacto, me parece una mejor idea"_

"_Si así le parece mejor..." _ - Tono de desaprobación -.

"_¿A usted no?"_

"_Honestamente no, no tendría, no la conozco muy bien aún y…"_

"_Entonces, seguimos igual, permiso Fujino san que tenga buen día"_

Eso me saco por intentar ser respetuosa con alguien que me odia. Al menos hice el intento. Iba a saludar de mano a Fujino, sé que eso no se hace aquí; el estar tantos años en otros países, me confunde a veces; me olvido que esta no es mi casa, ni siquiera puedo llamarlo mi país, ese es otro, al cual quiero ya regresar, en donde me esperan. Cuando me despedí me levanté rápidamente, ni me esperé a que ella lo hiciera primero, no soy un caballero y ella menos ha sido una dama, al acercar la mano ella me vio con cara de pregunta y rápidamente la regresé a mi costado. "_Permiso"_ fue lo último que me escuchó decir y salí de la oficina; Haruka seguía parloteando al teléfono y sólo le di un pequeño apretón en el hombro a Yukino.

Por qué me molesta la actitud de Fujino, no lo entiendo, siendo otra persona la hubiera ignorado desde hace mucho. Pero aquí estoy, caminando sin rumbo, con la cabeza abajo. ¿Será por lo que dice su familia de mi?, fue a su padre a quién por primera vez le escuché decirlo. Fue en una reunión, cuando conocí a los viejos, a todos los que estaban detrás de la fortuna, de las propiedades de Mashiro. Nagi había organizado una fiesta para "celebrar" la buena salud de su hermana. En ese momento nadie estaba para festejos, a penas veíamos cómo saldríamos del hoyo con las finanzas y el imbécil decide pavonearse ante todo el mundo, con cuello alto, presentando algo que a él nada le ha costado, nosotras fuimos las que por meses no dormimos como es debido, las que pusimos la cara con cientos de personas, con bancos, con patrocinadores, todo para limpiar el apellido, que poco a poco perdía respeto en la industria. Ver cómo los números dejaban de ser rojos fue un incentivo enorme para Mashiro, así que decidió asistir a la reunión, llevándome a mí de la mano.

En ese entonces los 21 o 22 años había cumplido, sólo sabía de papeles, de número y estrategias, no de interactuar con quienes no fueran compradores y accionistas. Los presentes eran amigos de Nagi principalmente, uno que otro conocido tiburón. De un lado a otro iba saludando a personas que se preguntaban si era yo de quien Mashiro hablaba, a quien hace algunos días había puesto a cargo en los negocios, en lugar de otro con experiencia, o de su hermano. Ni una, ni siquiera una mirada de aprobación, una de honestidad recibí, cada que Mashiro me presentaba. Ella ya me lo había advertido, que así sería, no pensé que fuera tan intenso. Cuando todos hablan de ti, malo y bueno, no sabes qué esperar. Hastiada de las caras hipócritas decidí alejarme hasta una terraza con grandes cortinas rojas, pesadas, que no dejaban ver al otro lado; mientras más me acercaba pude escuchar las sonoras carcajadas, acompañadas de tos, de personas que apestaban el lugar con humo de cigarros.

Hablaban del ridículo de la reunión, se burlaban de Mashiro, de Nagi pese a ser sus amigos, de cómo pronto todos los hoteles serían rematados para convertirse en asquerosas cadenas con baja reputación y a mí, me llamaban puta, el nuevo juguetito de la familia. Fue Fujino padre, quien no escondía sus pensamientos en un lugar como ese. Todos los demás concordaban con su aseveración, sólo uno, me imagino el más temeroso, le pidió ahorrarse sus comentarios, al menos no gritarlos. Ni enojarme, de la sorpresa no supe qué hacer. Ahí me quedé, hasta que uno de esos cerdos tiró su copa y comenzaron a moverse, a marcharse del lugar; corrí y me oculté como niña detrás de la terraza siguiente. Antes no me molestaban las miradas, ni los comentarios porque no los entendía bien, pensaba que era sólo envidia y desaprobación, pero todos ellos qué sabían de mí, nada; a nadie le interesó si lo que se decía era verdad o mentira, y así, ese rumor se fue expandiendo, sin quererlo estaba en boca de todos, y de qué manera.

Fue así como se me quedó grabado el apellido de aquel vil hombre; no quería hacer alboroto, sin embargo cuando le pregunté a Mashiro quién era él, todo concordaba. Mashiro me pidió (como siempre) que no le tomara importancia, que él era una persona atormentada por el pasado, uno en donde su padre no quiso hacer tratos con él y no pudo adueñarse de los hoteles. Fuera de eso, aseguró que era un hombre inteligente para los negocios pero no con los mejores motivos. Años después, vi ese apellido nuevamente; ahora en la nómina del hotel que Haruka manejaba. En ese entonces no quería ver a la rubia, aún estaba muy dolida con lo que había pasado entre nosotras, simplemente dejé que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que poco a poco tomaban. Estoy harta de que me traten así, no debí venir.

* * *

De tan emocionada que estaba con la llamada telefónica, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando, lo que pensé eran como 5 minutos, en realidad fueron 30, sin embargo a Natsuki no le molesta esperar. Me siento como colegiala, corriendo hacia la puerta de mi oficina, Yukino me mira sorprendida por mi actitud, además, el sonido que mis zapatos hacían, no era nada grato "tac tac tac tac tac". _Tranquila_, me digo a mi misma, y en vez de ir a la oficina, me dirijo al baño, a ver que mi cabello esté en orden, que mis labios no se vean pálidos, que mis ojos no se noten cansados, que aún el olor del perfume de la mañana esté conmigo. Las ropas bien, todo bien, excepto ese vértigo, esas ganas constantes de vomitarlo todo.

Estar cerca de Natsuki me pone nerviosa, me hace ilusionarme, como aquellos ayeres, cuando me amaba, cuando sus labios firmes se posaban en mi nuca, en mi oído, repitiendo _te amo_, cada que sus manos tocaban mis senos, cuando sus dedos lentamente rosaban mi área más sensible, más abajo. No puedo olvidarlo, y es una maldición revivirlo cada día. Con la tortura de habernos destruido, de una hermosa vida junta que no pudo ser, así he vivido. Sin darme cuenta, bajé la mirada, hacia la llave de agua, en el lava manos; ni siquiera en mis cavilaciones al espejo, ni siquiera ahí, a solas pude concentrarme en mis ojos, y todos esos recuerdos, se difuminan, mientras la fría agua en mis manos cae, todo se va, como ella, todo regresa, nada es igual.

Salgo ya un poco más calmada y desde afuera no puedo escuchar nada; al entrar Shizuru estaba sola, de pie, acomodando unas hojas. Mi cara de inquietud, debió haberme delatado porque en cuento entré:

"_Si buscas a Kuga san, ya se retiró"_

"_¡¿Por qué no me esperaron?!"_

"_Ella dijo que no era necesario, además fue bastante corta la junta, me dijo que ya estaba enterada de todo, hice sólo el ridículo con ella Haruka, gracias"_

"_Hrgg, yo tuve que haber estado presente, tuviste que haber esperado por mi"_

"_Por favor Haruka, ella misma dijo que tu presencia no era necesaria"_

Mis planes nuevamente son frustrados pero ahora por Natsuki, no pude hacer que ambas convivieran como he querido, ni ayudado a Fujino como esperaba para que no pierda su trabajo, creo que Natsuki sospecha de mis intenciones, por eso se fue tan rápido, como dije antes, ella siempre es muy amable y no le importa esperar.

"_Bueno, como sea, al menos le reiteraste las cifras"_

"_Sí"_

"_Y las estrategias"_

"_Sí Haruka, sí, dijo que ella ya sabía todo, que esto estaba decidido hace mucho"_

"_Y hablaron de Alyssa Searrs, ¿qué te dijo de su evento?"_

"_No, ¿quién es esa?" _- Cuando quiere, Shizuru puede ser muy idiota, como ahora, fingir que no sabe quién es una de las mujeres/niñas más adineradas de todo el planeta, misma que es íntima amiga de Natsuki, misma que ha elegido este hotel para un evento -.

"_Cómo que quien es esa, Shizuru, si esto es una broma…"_

"_En serio, no bromeo, Kuga san no mencionó nada" _- Decía sin dejar de acomodar todo el montón de papeles, llevaba toda la conversación en eso, por lo que me exalté -.

"¡_Deja eso ya!, dime por qué no te dijo nada de Alyssa Searrs, hablé con Natsuki, ella me pidió ayuda para organizar una fiesta privada enorme y le ofrecí tu ayuda, se supone que ella te lo iba a pedir personalmente"_

"_Aprecio la oferta, pero soy más que una organizadora de eventos"_

"_Eres una tonta, no sabes de quién estamos hablando, y no es una simple fiesta. Ella es una de las personas más allegadas a la señorita Kazahana, trabajan juntas en varios proyectos, por lo que Natsuki quiere que todo sea perfecto, y quién más para la perfección si no tú Shizuru, por eso le ofrecí tu ayuda"_

"_Pues no me dijo nada, además, parece que tenía prisa por irse"_

"_No te creo, Natsuki no es así, a menos que le hayas dicho algo que la hiciera sentirse incómoda"_

"_No hablamos mucho Haruka, sólo de trabajo"_

"_¿Segura Fujino? ¿Segura que no fuiste grosera con ella?"_

"_Pues….."_

"_¡Maldita sea, qué le dijiste!" _

"_Jamás me habías gritado de esa manera, tampoco es que haya sido irrespetuosa con ella"_

"_Lo eres Fujino, desde el día que te la presenté, he visto cómo la miras y cómo actúas cerca de ella, a mi no me engañas, así que habla, y dime qué sucedió"_

"_Pues es verdad, no es que le haya dicho algo grosero, sólo me pidió que fuéramos más cercanas al hablarnos, que nos tratáramos de tú y como no la conozco bien le dije que no era el momento indicado"_

"_¿Y? "_

"_Pues se fue, cuando le dije que no, y ya"_

"_Natsuki no es muy amigable, es bastante seria y reservada, a mí me tomó varios meses llegar a ser compañeras, y si te lo pidió es porque en verdad quiere conocerte, está muy interesada en tu manera de laborar Shizuru, te pido nuevamente que seas tolerante"_

"_Me estás pidiendo que le ruegue"_

"_No te lo estoy pidiendo, no tienes por qué rogarle, esperemos que tu excelente trabajo hable por ti y no tus maneras"_

"_¿A qué te refieres Haruka?"_

"_En unos días, Mashiro Kazahana llega, con un grupo de personas, del corporativo, un par de días después, será el evento de la señorita Searrs, y habrá una gran reunión, en donde se definirá el nuevo rumbo de los hoteles, cambios drásticos y no dudo que esos cambios comiencen con el personal, todo cuenta Shizuru, para quedarse; Natsuki no le presta atención a las personas, sólo al trabajo, algunas veces hay pequeñas excepciones. Presiento que quieren hacer socia mayoritaria a la señorita Searrs, y créeme, ella sí habla de todo con Natsuki, no dudes que lo que hoy pasó, estará en boca de ambas mañana, ten mucho cuidado o ve buscando un nuevo trabajo, no dudo que te sea difícil encontrarlo"_

"_Todo esto, por una chiquilla, por un par de chiquillas que hablan y que no tienen la mínima noción de trabajo"_- Shizuru parece no notar la seriedad de lo que le hablo. Ya sentadas frente a frente, como ahora nos encontramos, ella recargada en mi silla, yo con las manos sobre el escritorio, temo por ambas.

"_Ese par de chiquillas, son el presente, y el futuro de nuestras cartas de presentación laborales, ahora ni tu apellido, ni tu trabajo te salvarán, por más injusto y triste que sea". _ – En silencio, Shizuru medita lo que le he dicho, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha juguetea con un bolígrafo, con la vista fija en él -. "_Si no te pidió ayuda para el evento, ya no lo hará jamás, seguro se la pedirá a alguno de tus empleados"_

"_Por qué no lo hace ella, si tanto es la perfección que busca, se dice que tiene bastante tiempo libre"_

"_Lo tiene hasta ahora; ven acompáñame a comer algo, no estoy de ánimos para estar encerrada" _– No me podía negar su compañía en estos momentos, por lo que gustosa caminó a lado mío, al restaurante más cercano -.

"_Y qué tanto hace ella, además de dar vueltas por la propiedad, tengo entendido que se hospeda en una de las residencias- suites privadas, me imagino se ha de aburrir allá todo el tiempo"_

"_No se queda ahí para nada, sale mucho del hotel, tiene varias cosas por hacer" _– Cosas y mujeres con las que acostarse –.

"_Ya veo" _– Fujino pensaba mucho en ello, como si de verdad estuviera interesada –.

Mientras caminábamos, nos dimos cuenta, que a lo lejos, en uno de los varios escritorios y salas de descanso, dos mujeres hablaban animosamente. Sentadas frente a frente. En esas áreas los colaboradores sólo pueden tomar asiento detrás del escritorio, con actitud servicial, y del otro lado, cualquier huésped que necesite ayuda. Ellas dos no actuaban para nada servicial, era increíble lo que veía. Natsuki riendo, en esa silla tan relajada, tan natural; lo que más me impresionó era Marguerite san, ella era quien no paraba de hablar, de lograr sonrisas en su acompañante. Shizuru también se extrañó de lo que veía, por lo que me detuvo de seguir caminando.

"_No sabía que tu novia y Natsuki eran tan amigas" _

"_Tampoco yo, vámonos, antes de que Marguerite nos vea y me pida ir con ella a comer"_

Para la sorpresa de Shizuru, Marguerite la vio y la ignoró; al mismo tiempo, Natsuki nos volteó a ver y saludó, espero haya sido a mí, además no creo que haya saludado a Shizuru; con la mano regresé el saludo, y ya nos íbamos, cuando con aquella misma mano, Natsuki me pidió que me acercara. No podía dejar a Shizuru, por lo que le pedí que me acompañara, aunque no lo hizo del todo, se quedó varios pasas atrás.

"_Haruka, perdona que no te haya esperado en la reunión, todo fue tan rápido"_ - Cómo reclamarle a esos ojos, menos cuando me saluda nuevamente de beso, en la mejilla. Mientras se acercaba, una de sus manos la posó sobre mi hombro derecho y en susurro me dijo:

"_Cambio de planes, le pediré a Marguerite que me ayude en el evento de Alyssa" _– Con una sonrisilla, y aún sujetándome el hombro, Natsuki me contaba sus planes; alcancé a ver que Marguerite san nos veía curiosa -. "_Paso a buscarte por la tarde, si tienes tiempo salimos, me gustaría hablar contigo, también necesito tu ayuda"._

"_Sí, sí, si puedo, por la tarde te veo"_

"_Está bien, ahora si nos disculpas, iremos a comer"_- Retiró su mano de mi hombro y acomodó la silla en la que estaba - "_Marguerite, después de usted" _

"_Buenas tardes Suzushiro san"_

"_Buenas tardes Marguerite san"_

"_No lo olvides, paso por ti Haruka"_

Y así se fueron; a Shizuru ni la saludaron, sólo siguieron su camino, como dos buenas amigas, a dónde irán, ni idea, pero debe ser dentro de la propiedad, Marguerite tiene prohibido dejar las instalaciones, al perderlas de vista comencé a hablar para molestar a Shizuru.

"_No sabía que eran tan amigas, mucho menos que comieran juntas"_

"_Por favor Haruka"_

"_Por favor qué, sólo digo que se llevan muy bien"_

"_Tan bien como nosotras dos, qué pretendes, que me den celos, eso no pasará"_

"_Por supuesto, como tienes una relación taaan seria con Marguerite"_

La mirada de Shizuru estaba fija en ellas. Sería mentira si dijera que no sentí celos, y no sé que haya sentido Fujino, o si sintió algo. También sé que mi oportunidad con Natsuki ya pasó, de todas maneras, no deja de importarme, y siendo honesta, siempre estaría dispuesta a regresar, no le negaría nada, ni mis días, mucho menos mi cuerpo. Así, con las tristes ideas del pasado, pero con un presente en donde estamos juntas, en el mismo lugar regreso con mi acompañante y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

Desde que llegó Natsuki me siento confundida, ¿me creería si le dijera que me arrepiento de todo lo que aquella noche le dije, cuando la alejé de mi lado? Ella ni en cuenta, y yo la sigo amando.

* * *

"_Perdón por no acompañarte a comer, me encantaría pero hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer en la oficina"_

"_No te preocupes, la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo; le he dicho a tu jefa que iba a comer contigo, no creas que te uso como escudo sólo, bueno la verdad sí"_ – Marguerite comenzó a reír, y dejé de sentirme tan apenada con ella -.

"_No te preocupes, encantada estoy de ayudarte"_

"_Muchas gracias, lo aprecio en verdad" _– El par de veces que hemos hablado, es como si no existiera alguna barrera entre lo poco que nos conocemos, esta niña me tiene maravillada, y como ahora no tengo nada qué hacer…

"_Podrías quedarte conmigo, en mi oficina, si no te molesta, sólo tengo que contestar algunos mensajes"_

"_¿Segura que no te interrumpo?"_

"_Para nada Natsuki"_

"_En ese caso, me alegro que vayamos a un lugar más privado, Tomoe"._

**N/A: **Hola a todos, sí, sé que me tardé demasiado con la actualización pero créanme, tengo motivos, mujeres, mujeres malas u.u. Pero como a nadie le importa mi tonta vida, mejor seguimos con el fic. Agradezco en especial a quienes se toman el tiempo en dejar sus comentarios, a algunos les he respondido, a otros espero hacerlo. Sé bien que la historia no es perfecta y con mayor razón me hace feliz que la lean. Cualquier comentario o preguntaescríbanmela y con gusto les respondo.

Muchas gracias y ahora sí, las actualizaciones serán más rápidas, y si no, ¡que me castiguen y me crezca un pene! Aunque aún no se vea claro, créanme, esto es ShizNat, va lento pero seguro.

Buen día para todos.


End file.
